Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by ReeceLovesFinn
Summary: After a drunken night of passion, Finn realizes he's in love with Puck.  Will Puck return his love?  Major Finn/Puck slash.  Takes place during season 2.  Please review, if I get enough reviews I may continue the story : .  Once again, I do not own Glee!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I just wanted to say that this is only my second story and it's my first Finn/Puck story, so yay! Lol. Sorry it's so long, I really need to work on being more concise I think. This is a oneshot for now, but I may write more chapters if I get a good enough response for it. Hope you all enjoy it and review :). I do not own Glee. **

**Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend...**

Everything should have perfect for Finn, he was truly living the life. He was the star quarterback of the McKinley football team, he had an amazing girlfriend, and he was also a very talented singer. All of this should have made him incredibly happy...but there was something missing, and Finn knew very well what that was.

As truly amazing as Finn's girlfriend, Quinn, was she could never compare to the one person he truly wanted. The one he yearned for every waking moment of his life. The one he could never seem to get out of his head. The one who he wasn't supposed to love, but did anyway.

You guessed it, Finn Hudson was madly in love with Noah Puckerman. If there was a worse person to possibly be in love with, Finn couldn't think of any of one. Any other person (preferably a _girl_) would be better than loving his _very_ straight best friend.

Finn hadn't always known he was gay or that he loved his best friend. It had hit him suddenly one day after school, when him and Puck had been playing video games in his room like they had always done. ..

**Flashback**

_ It was just a regular fall day in mid-October, the leaves had just begun changing colors on the trees and the air was starting to become a little cooler in the evenings. It seemed like such a regular day...little did Finn know, this was the day that would change his life forever. _

_ "Hey shithead, wanna hang after glee? I'm feeling some Halo is definitely in order for tonight," Puck asked Finn at the end of school, slamming his locker door shut as he turned to look at his best friend. _

_ Finn was slightly confused...things had kind of been a little weird with them ever since Puck had, you know, knocked up his girlfriend and then made out with his other girlfriend after that. He wasn't even sure they were best friends anymore. I mean, sure, they still talked and stuff, but it had been a while since they had played Halo together. But, maybe this was Puck's way of saying he missed Finn and wanted them to go back to being best friends again. Finn had to admit, he had missed Puck as well. Hell, if he could find it in his heart to forgive Quinn and go as far as to __**date **__her again, why couldn't he also forgive his best friend? _

_ "Yeah, sure man, that sounds fun," Finn said with a goofy smile on his face, before closing his locker as well and making his way down the hall to the glee club meeting with Puck. _

_ After the meeting was over, Puck told Finn he would be over around 7 or so. Finn drove home afterwards feeling excited and, for some unknown reason, rather nervous about his night of video games with Puck. _

_ When Puck arrived at his house at a little after 7, Finn's nerves had gotten worse and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Maybe you're just nervous because it's been a while since you two have hung out and you just don't want it to be awkward, Finn thought to himself. Yeah, that must be it, he thought. _

_ He opened the door for Puck after he had rang the doorbell twice. "Hey man, what's up?" Puck asked as he made his way into Finn's house without having to be invited. Just like old times, Finn thought to himself with a smile. _

_ "Where is everyone tonight dude?" Puck asked, noticing the empty house and driveway (aside from Finn's car). _

_ "Mom and Burt went away to visit some of Burt's relatives for the weekend and Kurt went shopping with Blaine somewhere. I think he's spending the night there," Finn explained, leading Puck up the staircase to his room, even though Puck really didn't need to be lead there. He knew where Finn's room was by now. _

_ "Well it's a good thing I brought an old friend with me then," Puck said with an immense smile. As Finn closed the door to his room, he turned towards Puck and noticed he had been holding a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey. _

_ Finn smiled his goofy, lopsided smile back at Puck. "Oh, I get it, so it's gonna be one of those hangouts then," Finn said, now realizing that Puck's main objective wasn't actually to play Halo with him, it was actually to get drunk with him. _

_ "Course dude, we always drink some Jack Daniels while playing Halo, it's like, the only way to play," Puck said seriously, looking at Finn as if he was stupid for not realizing such sooner. _

_ "Sorry dude, it's been a while, I kinda forgot. That's cool though, I could use a buzz right about now. Quinn's been driving me crazy lately with all this campaigning for prom king and queen," Finn explained as casually as he could, looking at anywhere around his room but at Puck as he mentioned Quinn. He immediately felt stupid for bringing her up, seeing as how she was sort of a rough topic for them. _

_ "It's cool man, let's just get our drink and Halo on," Puck shrugged off Finn's comment with a smile, but Finn couldn't help but notice a glimmer of something in Puck's eyes. Was that...jealousy? Shit, Finn really shouldn't have mentioned Quinn, he should have known it would cause Puck to be a little jealous of him. Well this night is already off to an awkward start..._

_ Regardless of the slightly awkward moment the two shared for a couple seconds, it didn't take long for them to both start taking shots of the whiskey. Before long they were completely hammered and were attempting to play Halo together. Seeing as the couldn't exactly see straight, the game did not go very well, with neither one of them able to stay alive more than a few seconds. They quickly gave up on the game and decided watch a movie instead. They decided on Die Hard and sat beside each other on Finn's bed as they began to watch it. _

_ "Dude, this is like...the best movie ever, I fucking love it!" Finn said, drunkenly yelling and gesturing his hands at the television obnoxiously. _

_ "I know man, it's fucking amazing. Bruce Willis is badass, almost as badass as me," Puck yelled back, swaying closer to Finn on the bed as he struggled to remain sitting up. Wait, why had Finn noticed that? What the fuck? _

_ Finn laughed hysterically at Puck's comment, way more than he probably should have. "You are pretty badass dude, I'll give you that much," Finn said as he smiled his goofy grin while looking over at Puck. _

_ "You're not so bad yourself Hudson," Puck told Finn in a quieter tone, looking back at Finn with a slight smile on his lips. "Look, man, I really am sorry about the whole Quinn thing...and the Rachel thing. I never meant to hurt you like that, bro. Think you can forgive me and be my friend again dumbass?" Puck said in a serious tone that almost made him sound sober. Almost. His words were still slightly slurred, but Finn had understood every word perfectly. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or what, but something weird was going on with Puck. He never acted this nice towards Finn. _

_ Finn wasn't quite sure how to react. So, he just said the first thing that popped into his alcohol clouded mind. "Course I forgive you, I love you man," Finn said. He knew he should've regretted saying the "I love you" part, but his alcohol-clouded mind couldn't find anything wrong with it in that moment. It almost sounded...right. _

_ "I love you too asshole. You're like my brother for fuck sakes," Puck said, moving closer to Finn and nudging his shoulder roughly into Finn's, knocking Finn over so that he was lying on his side on the bed. _

_ "Owww, that hurt you jackass!" Finn said, even though he was smiling widely at Puck, and gave him a playful shove back, sending Puck tumbling right off of Finn's small bed. _

_ Finn the proceded to jump off the bed and right onto Puck where the two began to playfully fight each other on the floor, rolling around and playfully punching each other in the chest. The occasional headlock would ensue before the one in the headlock would work his way out of it and tackle the other. This continued for several minutes until Puck was eventually sitting on top of Finn, who was sprawled out on the floor on his back, his hands pinned over his head by Puck's stronger, more muscled, arms. _

_ "Ah ha! Who's stronger now douchebag! Looks like Puckzilla is stronger than little Finny Hudson after all!" Puck yelled in Finn's face in triumph. Finn couldn't help but notice how close Puck's face was to his own. He knew in the position they were currently in Puck's face sort of had to be close to his (it was like physics or something right?), but even still, he couldn't explain why feeling Puck's whiskey flavoured breath on his face made his heart beat so fast. _

_ "Okay, okay, you won dude. I admit defeat, you are stronger than me," Finn uttered in a defeated tone after ignoring the beating of his heart and finding his voice again. _

_ "Yeah, that's right, I am...," Puck said quietly, but somewhat fiercely as his sentence faded towards the end. He was looking right into Finn's eyes now and Finn couldn't read them in his drunken haze. He knew something was off though. Why wasn't Puck letting him up? Why were they still in this position? But the million dollar question: why was Puck sitting on top of him giving him a boner? This was so fucked up. He only hoped Puck wouldn't feel it or else he would never let Finn let it down. It must just be the alcohol or something, Finn tried to reason, but he didn't quite believe that for some reason. _

_ Before he knew what was happening, Puck's face was inching closer towards his and Finn's heart started to beat even faster than before. His breathing increased and he noticed that Puck's had as well. He also noticed that his dick was fully hard now and was straining painfully against his jeans. There was no way Puck couldn't feel it now. What the fuck was going on?_

_ Then his whole world changed forever. Puck's lips were suddenly against his and were attacking them hungrily. Finn was too startled to do anything at first except sit there dumbly, eyes wide open in shock. He couldn't explain the new sensations that were running through his body, all he knew was that it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Screw fireworks, this felt like a fucking explosion. The best explosion in the entire world. _

_ And before he knew it he was kissing Puck back with just as much hunger and lust as Puck was kissing him with. Puck tasted like whiskey and cigarettes and the taste was absolutely addictive to Finn. He wanted more, no, he needed to have more of Puck. _

_ He felt Puck's hands loosen their grip on this arms and before Puck could protest, Finn was placing his hands behind Puck's head and neck, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. Puck took this as a sign to press even further, pressing his tongue impatiently up against Finn's closed lips, practically begging for entrance. Finn eagerly granted him access and their tongues worked together in their mouths, fighting for dominance. This was the hottest make out session Finn had ever had and it was with his best friend for fuck sakes!_

_ Without breaking the kiss, Puck shifted his body a little so that his and Finn's groins were aligned perfectly with one another. Before Finn knew what was happening, Puck was grinding his equally hard erection into Finn's, bringing their bodies even closer together. _

_ Mailman, mailman, mailman! Finn chanted to himself as he started to feel himself getting a little too...overheated. He could NOT come now, Puck would never let him live it down! _

_ Then, all of a sudden, everything just stopped and Finn's little problem didn't matter anymore. Puck had abruptly pulled his lips off of Finn's and had jumped up off him, into a standing position. He was now pacing the floor and was running his fingers through his mohawk. _

_ "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! What the fuck did we just do? This is fucking nuts!" Puck shouted, sounding scared and nervous. _

_ Finn, still a little dazed from the amazing make out session he had just had with his best GUY friend, struggled to form words. "Dude...that was...," Finn muttered in an out of breath tone, placing his one hand on his now red and abused lips. _

_ "I have to get out of here, I can't deal with this shit!" Puck shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and storming out of Finn's room in an angry dash, slamming the door on his way out. It seemed the kiss had sobered him up enough and before Finn even knew what was happening, he heard Puck's truck pull out of his driveway and screech off into the night. _

_ Finn was so stunned and confused about everything. What did this mean? Was he gay? Did he have feelings for Puck now? Everything was just too much. The most prominent thought in Finn's mind though, was why had Puck just left him there alone to deal with all this? That thought sent a single tear trickling down Finn's cheek. _

**End Flashback**

Now it was almost a week later and Puck hadn't even so much as looked at Finn since the incident at his house. Finn had tried to talk to him before glee club the next day, but Puck had just ignored him completely and walked the other way. Finn hadn't understood the feeling at the time, but he knew now it was his heart breaking a little.

He lay on his bed in his room now, reminiscing about the kiss for the millionth time. He still didn't really know what it all meant. He knew now that he was in love with Puck, if the constant thoughts about his best friend and that amazing kiss were any indication. He didn't know if that made him gay or not, however. He still thought he liked chicks and boobs and stuff, but he also couldn't deny his feelings for Puck. Maybe he was bi or something. Yeah, that could be it.

Just as he was starting to get a little hard thinking about the mind-blowing kiss, he heard a sudden knock on his door. Since his mom and Burt went out for dinner and a movie and Kurt was spending yet another night at Blaine's or Mercedes' or something, Finn knew it was up to him to answer the door. He slowly made his way down the stairs and pulled open the front door to see none other than the one boy he wanted to see more than anything: Noah Puckerman. He had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn't imagining anything.

"So, you gonna let me in dipshit, or are you just gonna stand there with that dumb ass look on your face?" Puck said in a serious tone, no hint of a smile on his face as he stood in Finn's doorway, looking anywhere but at Finn.

"Umm...yeah, sure dude...come...come on in," Finn said awkwardly, opening the door wider so that Puck could walk through it and into the house.

"Anybody home?" Puck asked, glancing around behind Finn, noticing the dark and empty main floor.

"Nope, just me again...What did you come here for dude? You haven't even looked at me in a fucking week!" Finn questioned Puck, wanting desperately to know just what the fuck this was all about. He may be kind of dumb at times, but he knew something just didn't add up here.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that, okay?" Puck said defensively, looking down at his feet shyly. "That fucking...kiss really freaked me out alright? I didn't know how to handle it and I needed some space or some shit. You don't have to go all fucking girl on me about it Hudson," Puck shot back at Finn, explaining himself in the best way he knew how, rudely.

"You don't think it freaked me the fuck out too Puck? You weren't the only one it happened to, we could've talked about it man, helped each other out or something," Finn retorted angrily, now glaring at Puck. Even though he loved him, it was gonna take a lot more than a week apology for Finn to forgive him.

"We're not chicks fuck rag! We don't sit around and "talk" about our "feelings" and braid each other's hair for fuck sakes," Puck muttered exasperatedly, starting to get annoyed by Finn's emotional outbursts.

"Yeah, okay, cause you're way of dealing with things is so much better," Finn muttered angrily, even though he could kind of understand where Puck was coming from. Maybe he was acting like a bit of a girl. Even still, Puck ignoring him for a whole week had really hurt, he had a right to be upset.

"Whatever, I already apologized, that's not what I came here to talk about anyways," Puck uttered with a sigh, willing to give in if it would make Finn shut up and listen to him for two seconds.

"Well what did you come here for then?" Finn asked confusedly, his common look of utter confusion spreading across his face.

"Look, we both know that kiss was fucking hot, and even though it took me some time to come to terms with everything, I've finally realized something - I am a sex shark and sex sharks don't care about gender, they just want sex. So, if that kiss between us was hot, then you just know the sex has got to be hot too right? And the sex shark does not shy away from hot sex," Puck said quickly, seemingly working up the courage to say all of what he wanted to say.

"What are you saying Puck? I don't really get it...," Finn asked, his confused expression only worsening, making him look even more confused than before.

"It means, I want to fuck you dumbass," Puck spat out loudly, finally building up the courage to say the words out loud. "It wouldn't have to mean anything, just two guys experimenting or whatever. I mean, I've done anal with some cougars before, how different can it be with a guy right?" Puck explained, shrugging his shoulders as if this proposition was nothing.

Finn was shocked. He certainly had not been expecting this. Like, at all. He couldn't deny that he had had this very fantasy several times over the last week however. He had even started fingering himself, picturing Puck's cock plunging into his hole...aaaand now he was hard. There was no way he could say no to this. He knew he should, because Puck wasn't in love with him like Finn was with him, but his lust and desire had gotten the best of him. Before he knew it, he was lunging himself at Puck, placing his hands behind his head and kissing him with all of his built up passion and lust he had harboured for the boy over the past week.

Once Puck's initial shock wore off, he began kissing Finn back with just as much passion, making Finn moan a little against his lips. He wanted this so bad, had wanted it since that night, maybe even before. He needed Puck, needed all of him, right now. As soon as Puck's tongue made its way into his mouth, his heart melted in his chest and his stomach started doing flips. They were making out and Finn couldn't help but notice it was so much better this time around.

Puck wrapped his arms around Finn's back and pulled the quarterback flush against his body. Finn felt his erection slide against Puck's once again, and the shorter boy grinded up against him hard. Puck released the taller boy's lips, allowing Finn to moan even loader, and moved his own down the quarterback's neck, sucking gently on a tender spot between his shoulder blade and collarbone.

Finn continued to moan as Puck continued his assault on his neck, giving it the occasional nip. Finn was definitely gonna have a hickey tomorrow, but he didn't even care. Puck was kissing him again and everything was amazing and right in the world again. This was incredible, unlike anything Finn had ever felt before.

Puck continued to grind his clothed erection into Finn's, moving his hands down Finn's back so he could grip that fine ass tightly through Finn's jeans. Finn moaned even louder now and Puck's dick instantly responded by getting even harder at the sound.

"Should we take this upstairs or what? Don't want your mommy to walk in and see me fucking you right here in the entryway do you?" Puck whispered seductively in Finn's ear, making Finn moan yet again. Without another word, Finn grabbed Puck's arm and dragged him as fast as he could up the stairs to his room, stopping a few times along the way to make out a little more.

Before they knew it, they were in Finn's room, slamming the door behind them, and making out passionately beside Finn's bed. Finn couldn't help but feel as though his tongue belonged inside Puck's mouth and vice versa. They just moulded so perfectly together. Everything with Puck was perfect to Finn. The way his mouth still tasted like cigarettes and alcohol (Finn thought he was quickly becoming addicted to the taste), the way his muscles rippled under his sweater when Finn grasped onto his arms, and the way his dick felt pressed up against his own. Everything was perfection.

And then Finn felt Puck's hands sliding up under his shirt and he knew that was his cue to lift his arms up so Puck could take it off, but he didn't want Puck's lips to leave his. He obliged anyway and lifted up his arms as Puck quickly removed Finn's shirt so that their lips were only separated for a couple of seconds. Those couple of seconds had still felt like a lifetime to Finn and Puck.

Finn then managed to slide Puck's shirts off of him at once, sliding his hands up under them both and quickly removing them over his head so that their lips could return to one another's once again. They began feeling up each other other's chests, Finn grasping Puck's abs and Puck playing with Finn's pecks and nipples, which only turned Finn on even more. _Mailman, mailman, mailman! _Finn chanted to himself yet again, willing himself not to come too soon.

Before Finn could comprehend what was happening, Puck's lips left Finn's, much to Finn's dismay, and Finn was thrown onto his bed. Puck crawled seductively on top of Finn with that sexy smirk of his and began sucking on Finn's neck once again while simultaneously grinding their cocks together. All Finn could do was just sit back, enjoy, and moan as loudly as possible.

"Fuck, you're fucking hot, you know that Finn? Been thinking about this all fucking week, want you so bad," Puck muttered in a lust-filled voice, now moving on from Finn's neck to begin kissing his nipples individually before continuing the kisses further down his chest.

"Nhhnnggg...ohgodpuckyou'resofuckinghotfuckmeplease!" Finn said rapidly and breathlessly after letting out yet another loud moan.

"Fuck those moans are making me so fucking hard, I need to be in you Finn, right fucking now," Puck muttered against Finn's chest as he began working on Finn's jeans, quickly unzipping them and yanking them impatiently off of Finn to reveal his hard cock straining painfully against his striped blue boxers. There was a wet spot on them from the pre-come leaking out of his dick.

"Please Puck...want you so bad...need you...," Finn muttered breathlessly, barely able to breathe anymore with Puck's face so close to his dick. If he didn't do something soon...

"Fuck I knew this was gonna be fucking awesome," Puck said with a dirty smile as slowly and teasingly began to inch Finn's boxers down his long legs, eventually releasing his painfully hard cock, causing it to spring up and slap his own stomach.

"Fuck you're big Hudson...knew you would be. Do you know how hot you are right now? Lying here exposed for me, waiting for me to fuck that tight little ass of yours? What would Quinn think if she could see you now huh? The star quarterback hungry for my dick up his ass. I bet she'd fucking love it," Puck whispered in an incredibly sexy tone as he finally pulled Finn's boxers all the way off of his legs and threw them on the floor.

Finn moaned louder than he had all night, so incredibly turned on by Puck's words. Who knew he was so into dirty talk? All Finn knew was that all that talk was going straight to his dick and picturing the mailman wasn't gonna cut it for much longer.

"Please Puck... please can you just...need to feel...you," Finn said in between moans, trying desperately to form coherent sentences and failing. He was writhing on the bed now, turned on beyond belief, and needed Puck to touch him, like right now.

"Relax dude, Puckzilla's gonna take good care of you," Puck said with a seductive wink as he removed his jeans and boxers in one quick motion, finally allowing Finn to see all of him. His cock was fully hard, and it was huge. Not as big as Finn's 8 inches, but still a solid 7 inches. Finn could see it was leaking pre-come as well, which just turned Finn on more when he realized just how turned on Puck was by him.

Before Finn knew what was happening, his legs were being lifted up in the air by Puck's soft hands. "Keep them there, just trust me on this," Puck instructed him as he positioned himself directly in front of Finn's quivering hole.

Finn did as he was told, because even though he was kinda dumb when it came to school stuff, he knew what gay sex entailed and he knew what was coming next.

He watched with anticipation as Puck slicked up his three of his fingers with his own spit and moaned at the sight, his dick leaking a little more pre-come. Next thing he knew, he felt one of Puck's fingers sliding slowly and gently into his ass. Since this wasn't his first experience with fingering, he adjusted quickly to the first finger and began pushing his ass into Puck's hand eagerly within no time.

"You done this before Hudson?" Puck asked with a surprised expression on his face. The thought of Finn doing this to himself turned him on even more than he was already.

"Y-yeah...ever since you kissed me I...I've been wanting this so bad," Finn cried out exasperatedly, slightly embarrassed to be admitting this to Puck. "Just...give me more Puck, I can take it," he assured the fellow jock.

"That's so fucking hot," Puck moaned, sliding in a second finger next to the first. He eagerly began scissoring his fingers, stretching Finn out as much as possible, while slowly working them in and out of Finn's tight, virgin ass. Finn moaned louder as he pushed back against the two fingers, quickly adjusting to both and prompting Puck to add a third finger. Puck started to really get into the fingering and began curling his fingers inside of Finn, moving them around to get Finn more adjusted to them, and that's when it happened. Puck hit that magical spot inside of Finn that made his dick almost erupt out of pure pleasure. Puck had hit his prostate and it had felt _amazing_.

Puck continued to hit that spot inside of Finn with his three fingers, shoving them in as far as possible and then pulling them back out and shoving them back into his prostate all over again. He continued this for a while until Finn started grasping his bed sheet tightly in both hands, begging Puck to fuck him already or else he was gonna come.

Puck couldn't hold back any longer. He sat up into a kneeling position on the bed. He was just about to position his dick at Finn's entrance when he realized he had forgotten a condom. _Fuck, I always forget that! _

"Dude, you got a condom? I need one fucking now if this is gonna happen," Puck asked somewhat impatiently.

"Bed side table...top drawer...fucking hurry!" Finn moaned impatiently, pointing lazily over at the bed side table. Puck reached over Finn, grabbed a condom from the bedside table, ripped it open, and rolled it onto his dick in record time. He then positioned himself in front of Finn's hole. This was it, he was about to fuck his best friend and he could not be more turned on by the thought.

"It's gonna hurt at first, but don't be a girl, just suck it up. I promise it'll get better okay?" Puck warned as sweetly as he could just before he started to push his dick into Finn's ask, looking the quarterback in the eyes.

"Just fucking do it Puck, I want it so bad!" Finn yelled impatiently, pushing his ass back against Puck's dick.

"You got it dude," Puck said seductively with a wink, finally pushing his dick as slowly as possible into Finn, trying desperately to be gentle.

It hurt like hell to have something so big pressing into him, but Finn knew Puck was right and that it would get better, so he bit his bottom lip hard and grasped onto his sheets with both hands to prevent himself from screaming out loud.

Puck couldn't believe how tight Finn was. He was tighter than any mom Puck had ever fucked, that was for sure. The feeling was unbelievable for him and all he wanted to do was pound Finn into the mattress as hard as he could, but he knew he had to wait for Finn to adjust first.

Once Puck was fully inside of him, Finn's pain began to subside a little. What had started out as excruciating pain was now starting to just become numb after a minute or two had gone by. Finn saw Puck looking at him intently, waiting for a sign that it was okay to continue. Now that the pain had subsided, Finn nodded at Puck and gave him the okay to proceed.

With that, Puck slowly started to move his dick in out of Finn, allowing the taller teen to adjust to the new sensation. At first Finn didn't really feel much of anything, but once Puck started to go a little deeper with his thrusts as Finn got more comfortable, he felt Puck's dick hit that spot inside of him again that caused his recently softened dick to instantly go hard again.

Puck noticed that Finn's dick had started hardening again and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front him. He placed Finn's long legs on his shoulders so he could fuck Finn even deeper, hitting his prostate repeatedly as he fucked the quarterback's tight ass faster and faster.

The feeling of Puck continuously hitting his prostate was sending waves of pleasure coursing through Finn's entire body. Finn had never felt anything like this before and he was sure he wasn't going to last very long. He hadn't even touched his dick and it was already rock hard again and spewing pre-come all over his stomach.

Puck continued to fuck Finn harder as the boy moaned louder and louder with each thrust. Puck wasn't going to last much longer at this rate, Finn's moans were making his dick throb inside him and Finn was just so damn tight. It was so hot and Puck was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even realize what he was doing as he leaned down over Finn, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss, all the while grasping the taller teen's dick in his hand and stroking it gently.

Finn moaned into Puck's mouth, bringing both boys that much closer to the edge. "Puck...Puck, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Finn whimpered in between moans and kisses with Puck, trying his hardest to hold back his orgasm until Puck was ready. 3

"It's okay...I'm gonna come too...gonna come inside you, you cock slut. Didn't even have to touch you, you would've fuck come just from fucking my cock. So hot..._ohmyGod!_ I'm...I'm...," Puck whispered sexily against Finn's lips as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly. "Fucking come with me Finn," Puck moaned against his lips before seizing them with his own and stroking his dick faster than before.

Finn couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure from Puck fucking his prostate and stroking his dick at the same time was too much and he came all over his and Puck's chests more than he had ever come in his entire life.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Puck yelled as he felt Finn come and Finn's ass clench even tighter around his dick, sending him over the edge as well and causing him to come hard into the condom.

Puck collapsed on top of Finn, his now soft cock now sliding out of Finn's ass. He got up after he took a minute or two to catch his breath, removed the condom, tied it up, and threw it into the trash. On his way back to the bed, he grabbed one of Finn's old shirts off his floor and threw it at him on the bed so that he could clean himself up with it.

Finn did just that as Puck crawled back into the bed with him before passing the shirt to Puck so that he could wipe the come off of himself as well. Puck did so and then collapsed next to Finn on the bed, both still slightly out of breath from the amazing sex they had just had.

"So...," Puck said awkwardly, looking up at Finn's ceiling.

"So... that was... amazing," Finn said breathlessly, a small smile starting to spread across his face.

"It totally was. Like, really awesome. We definitely have to do that again sometime," Puck said with a smile, turning his head to look at Finn who was now smiling that dopey grin of his.

"Yeah, sure thing dude, I'd like that," Finn said, as he continued to smile at Puck and blushed a little.

"I bet you would Hudson. You couldn't get enough of my dick just now," Puck chuckled, his smile widening with the joy of taunting his best friend.

"Shut up man, don't act like you didn't love fucking me," Finn laughed, playfully slapping Puck's arm.

"Whatever, so what if I did? Puckzilla likes sex, that's all there is to it. We're cool right? We can keep doing this and it doesn't have to mean anything right?" Puck asked, suddenly turning serious as he turned his whole body to face Finn.

Finn frowned suddenly. He was hoping having sex with Puck would make the jock fall in love with him, but apparently it had done no such thing. How could he have been so stupid? Of course sex wouldn't make Puck fall in love with him, he hooked up with people all the time and it didn't mean anything to him! Finn couldn't believe what he had just done. He had had sex with the man he loved who was never going to love him back. Finn wanted to cry, but knew he couldn't, not in front of Puck.

So, he put on a smile and turned his body to face Puck's. "Of course dude, it doesn't have to mean anything," Finn muttered, even though it nearly killed him to say the words out loud. He didn't mean them of course, it already meant something to Finn. But he knew that if he confessed his feelings for Puck then Puck would freak out and run off again, only this time he probably wouldn't come back. Finn would never see him again and he couldn't handle that. He would rather have Puck as a friend...with benefits then to not have him in his life at all.

"Awesome man, I think I'm gonna get some sleep now. You don't mind if I crash here right?" Puck asked, smiling at Finn's fake reassurance.

"Of course not. Night man," Finn said, barely holding back the tears any longer. He just needed to be a man and hold them in until he fell asleep. He could cry tomorrow when Puck was gone.

"Night," Puck whispered, rolling onto his back and almost instantly drifting off into a deep sleep. Finn could tell because he could hear Puck start to snore and he knew that meant he was sleeping.

Once the snoring started up and Finn was sure Puck was fast asleep and couldn't hear him, his whispered the words "I love you," gently in his best friend's ear before letting a single tear slip down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! So, I've decided to continue this story due to the reviews I got urging me to continue it. I guess you could say it's back by popular-ish demand? Lol. It's still not finished, and hopefully I will be able to have chapter 3 up shortly, but no guarantees. I apologize for the lack of sex in this chapter, I mainly wanted it to be more about character development and Finn and Puck's reaction to the sex they had. I know some of you really enjoyed the sex though, and I promise you that more is definitely on the way, lol. Anyways, enjoy! :). **

Finn awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly into his eyes through the open blinds on the window next to his bed. The slight headache he had confused him until his memory of the previous night came back to him in a flash. _I had sex with my best friend last night...and loved it_, Finn realized with a shock, opening his eyes wide now, suddenly feeling very awake.

It was then that he realized his head was resting on something rather hard, but somehow soft at the same time. It definitely wasn't a pillow, it wasn't soft enough... Finn turned his head sideways to get a better look at whatever it was he was lying on when he came face to face with Puck. As it turned out, he had somehow ended up curled up against the jock with his head resting comfortably on the man's shoulder. What was even better, was that the thing Finn was lying on was Puck's arm, which was wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

Finn smiled warmly at Puck's sleeping face. The tough, badass jock looked so innocent and...dare he admit it...cute when he was sleeping. His face seemed so relaxed and kind, Finn couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful boy sleeping beside him. It was then that he realized he never wanted to be anywhere else except in Puck's arms. This felt so right, so comfortable. This is how he always wanted to feel, this happiness that consumed his entire being. Without noticing, Finn's smiling grew into a full on grin and he reached out his hand to graze Puck's cheek gently.

Just then, Puck suddenly started to wake up with a slight groan. Finn immediately retracted his hand and, although it hurt him to do so, rolled over on the bed so that he was lying further away from Puck, no longer curled up against him. He knew Puck would probably freak out if he discovered Finn lying so close to him, his head resting on his shoulder.

Puck opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times before adjusting to the harsh light of day. "Where the fuck am I?" Puck asked with a groan. Clearly last night's events hadn't come back to him yet.

Finn gave him some time to get his bearings. "Oh yeah, I remember now...," Puck suddenly announced somewhat awkwardly as he remembered the amazing sex he had had with his best GUY friend last night.

"Yeah dude...we kind of...did it last night," Finn announced awkwardly, pointing out the obvious as he so often did. He wasn't sure exactly how much Puck had remembered about the night and he was desperately hoping the boy hadn't forgotten the mind-blowing sex they had had, cause Finn knew he sure never would for the rest of his life.

"No shit fuck face, I ain't that fucked up that I'd forget a good lay. Puckzilla never forgets a conquest," Puck said with a slightly arrogant smirk as he turned slowly to face Finn. Finn just smiled as well. Puck could be mean sometimes, but he knows that the boy doesn't really mean it in a serious way or anything.

"You better not forget asshole, last night was pretty awesome," Finn said with a dopey grin, trying his hardest not to stare lovingly into his best friend's eyes. _Damn Puck and his hotness, making things difficult_, Finn thought.

"Don't flatter yourself dumbass. It was just alright, not like I haven't had better...," Puck mumbled, his sentence dying off at the end as he thought about his previous hook-ups and struggled to come up with one that was better than Finn. _What the fuck is that about?_ Puck thought.

"Whatever dude, you loved it and you know it," Finn said as he grinned and punched Puck in the arm playfully. He tried to hide how much Puck's words had stung him. _Has he really had better? How could anything have been better than last night? _Finn wondered in confusion. The realization struck. _Of course he's had better! He likes girl's you idiot, sex with you was just an experiment that could never compare to sex with a girl! _

"Okay, okay, I already admitted it was pretty fucking awesome last night, don't gotta make such a big deal about it...," Puck said defensively, suddenly turning away from Finn and getting up from the bed. Finn noticed that he suddenly seemed angry and...was that embarrassment Finn detected in his voice? Couldn't be, guys like Puck don't get embarrassed, Finn deduced.

"What are you doing dude?" Finn asked as he sat upright in his bed. He noticed that Puck had started pulling his clothes on in a hurry, as if he had somewhere very important to be that he was late for. Finn knew this was false however, seeing as how he knew Puck well enough to know that the only thing he did on Saturday mornings was play video games and maybe masturbate. That last though started to turn Finn on a little..._Not now Finn_, he thought.

"It's morning dumbass, time for me to get the fuck out of here. You're lucky Hudson, normally I don't even stick around this long...Don't think that makes you special or some shit though, cause that's not it, I must've just been really tired or something after...," Puck paused for a minute and let the sentence die off as he finished getting dressed and headed for Finn's bedroom door.

"You can't even say it! You can't even say that we had sex! I thought you said that it wasn't a big deal Puck? That it was just sex and it didn't have to mean anything. That is what you said right?" Finn asked, suddenly realizing that Puck was acting strangely. Call it wishful thinking, but it could it be that he was...feeling something? The great Puckzilla actually having real feelings for another human being? His best friend no less? It had to just be Finn's imagination...but why else would he be in such a hurry to leave and why else would he be so weird about talking about the sex they had had?

"Shut the fuck up asshole, I can so say it! We FUCKED and it didn't mean anything so don't even fucking think anything like that! You better not be having any homo feelings for me Hudson! Never figured you for a fag!" Puck shouted back at Finn aggressively, suddenly becoming incredibly angry at Finn's slight accusation that the sex had actually meant something to him.

With that, Puck stormed out of Finn's bedroom, leaving Finn alone once again to wallow in self pity. Why couldn't he get it through his fat head? Puck was never going to love him the way Finn loved the jock. He wasn't gay or even bi. Just because they had had sex didn't mean anything, it just meant Puck liked sex. Now Finn feared he would lose Puck entirely. Not only would they probably never have sex again, but they might not ever even be friends again. _How could you be so stupid? _Finn thought to himself. He felt himself holding back tears at the thought of losing Puck from his life forever, he just couldn't handle it. He already loved him so much and the thought of losing him so soon hurt too much to even fathom.

Puck drove home in anger, still fuming about the way Finn had mocked his words from last night. Why didn't the dumbass understand that the sex didn't mean anything to him? Was he that stupid?

When Puck finally arrived home, he stormed up to his room without greeting his mother, still fuming over his fight with Finn. He was pissed at the idiot for preventing them from ever having hot sex again all because he was developing stupid feelings. Puck flopped down on his bed angrily, going over everything that had happened at Finn's before he had stormed off. He suddenly realized something and shot upwards in bed.

_Finn never said he had feelings for me!_ Puck thought excitedly. Puck had just assumed that that was the only explanation for the way Finn had reacted, when in reality that wasn't the truth at all. In fact, the more Puck thought about it the more he realized the doofus actually sounded more like he had been concerned that _Puck_ was developing feelings for _him_. Well, this was great news. Puck would clear up the misunderstanding, and best case scenario, they'd ne having fucking awesome sex before the night was even through. Puck smiled mischievously at the thought and it started to turn him on a little.

Then Puck realized something else. He had completely lost his shit in the argument they had had. Had he actually accused Finn of being a fag? Fuck, this was not good. Puck felt terrible now, which was not something that happened very often with him. _The fucking idiot's probably really sad or some shit_, Puck thought. He couldn't figure out why, but for some reason that thought pained him more than it probably should have. He felt a stab of pain in both his heart and his gut. _What the fuck is that all about?_ Whatever it was, Puck didn't like it. He knew the only way he could make it go away and could make things right with Finn was if he apologized, as much as it pained him to admit.

Well, everything is settled then. Puck would apologize to Finn and they would be friends again...hopefully still with some benefits. Puck knew Finn would forgive him, he always did. It was one of the reasons they were still best friends. So then why did he still feel hurt? Why was there an aching in his heart that didn't seem to be fading or going away anytime soon?


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry for the delay, I got busy with school! I actually really like how this chapter turned out, so I really hope you all enjoy it! I'm so excited because I finally planned the entire story out and know how it's gonna end now :). There are gonna be six chapters if all goes according to plan and I will hopefully have Chapter 4 up shortly :). I do not own Glee, as always. Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 3**

After Puck had stormed out following their big argument, Finn wasn't sure what to do with himself. He felt embarrassed and incredibly stupid for nearly revealing his feelings to Puck. Puck would probably never talk to him again if he suspected that Finn had feelings for him, and Finn couldn't even really blame him for it. He knew he wasn't supposed to fall in love with his best friend, straight dudes just don't do that, but he couldn't help it. He was in too deep now and he only hoped Puck didn't realize just how madly in love with him Finn was.

Finn tried to text the boy for most of the day, apologizing for his accusations and insisting that there was nothing to worry about, he wasn't developing feels for him. Even though it was a lie, Finn needed to try and salvage whatever relationship with Puck that still remained if he ever wanted to feel some form of happiness ever again. And if that meant pretending not to have any feelings for the badass apart from friendship, then that's what he was going to do.

Puck never responded to any of his text messages and this caused Finn to wallow in self pity for the remainder of the day. He spent most of the day lying in bed, only getting up for meals and to do some homework. He didn't even bother to shower or change his clothes. His mom and Burt seemed slightly concerned, but he assured them that he was just having a lazy kind of day.

As night rolled around and Finn was starting to give up any hope that Puck would ever speak to him again, he heard a sharp knock on his front door. It was around 11 o'clock at night and his mom and Burt had already gone to bed. Kurt was going to be at Blaine's all weekend, so it couldn't be him at the door... Who would be coming to their house so late at night? Finn wondered.

He slowly made his way down the stairs, wearing only a thing t-shirt and his ninja turtles pyjama bottoms. He was too upset about Puck to care about appearances at this point. He finally reached the front door and pulled it open to reveal the only boy he _did_ feel self-conscience about looks around - Puck.

Finn was so startled he didn't know how to react or what to say as he stared into the dark eyes of the boy he loved, trying to find an explanation for his presence within them. He couldn't read them. "Wha... What are you... doing here?" Finn managed to mumble out awkwardly, shifting his feet uncomfortably and averting his eyes to the floor.

"What do you think I'm doing here shit stick? I came here to...well, you know...," Puck announced. His voice started out confident, but he lost his edge towards the end and let his voice trail off awkwardly as he glanced down at his feet, still standing in the doorway. "Well are you gonna let me in or what?" He finished with authority creeping back into his tone.

"Ohh, yeah, ummm, sure dude... Still don't really get why you're here though...I thought after last time you'd...well, you'd never wanna speak to me again or something," Finn mumbled shyly, still trying desperately to avoid Puck's eyes. He stood aside and let Puck into his house.

"When do you ever get anything though Finessa? You can be such a dumbass sometimes... Of course I wanna talk to you still moron, you're my bro. Just cause we had one little fight doesn't change that. I mean, we've been through worse right?" Puck asked Finn tentatively, unsure of just how upset the other boy was about their argument earlier.

"Oh...well that's good then," Finn said, a goofy grin spilling across his face against his will. He couldn't help it, he was happy. Puck wasn't mad at him after all! In fact, if Finn knew Puck as well as he thought he did, he was pretty sure Puck had come to apologize about earlier. "And yeah dude, we've been through way worse than this before. Remember baby gate?" Finn informed Puck, assuring him that he wasn't upset with the boy. He knew Puck had just been scared that Finn might have feelings for him and had overreacted as a result.

"Fuck, I'd like to try and forget it if that's at all possible," Puck muttered ashamedly, blushing slightly and averting his eyes from Finn's once more. "Look dude, I just came here to say that...I'm fucking sorry okay? I don't know why I freaked out on you like that. I guess I just thought that you were having feelings for me or some shit and I overreacted, like I always do. I thought about it some more and I know now that you were just worried that I was having feelings for you, but you don't have to worry about that dude," Puck said seriously, looking Finn directly in the eyes now, nothing but sincerity and care in his eyes. "I don't get feelings for dudes, I'm totally straight. You've got absolutely nothing to worry about. And yeah, I mean, the sex was hot, but that doesn't have to mean anything. Sometimes sex is just sex you know?" Puck finished, still looking at Finn, eagerly awaiting his response to see if the boy had forgiven him or not.

A part of Finn was overjoyed. Puck was standing here giving him the most sincere apology he had ever given him and it seemed he meant every word of it. That last bit though, about him meaning everything he said, that part made Finn's heart ache. Because even though Finn knew he had Puck back in his life now, it wasn't in the way he wanted. He wanted Puck to love him, to raise into his house and confess his love before kissing him passionately and never letting him go. Sadly, Finn knew that would never happen, so he would have to settle for being Puck's best friend and nothing more once again.

"Thanks for the apology dude...it means a lot. I'm relieved that you...that you don't have...feelings for me. I don't have feelings for you either, so I guess everything is all cool then. We can go back to being bros, just like before," Finn struggled to utter the words, forcing a smile onto his face after he was finished speaking to try and convince Puck that he meant the words. In a way, he really had. In a way he did want things to go back to the way they were. But more so, he wanted things to be very, very different.

"Sweet dude," Puck said as he held out his clenched fist for Finn to bump, and his best friend did just that. "So, now that that's out of the way...," Puck said, a sly grin spreading across his face as he inched closer to Finn in the entranceway of his house, getting so close that Finn could feel the boy's hot breath on his face. "Can we fuck now? I need to be inside you again so bad dude...," Puck murmured seductively into Finn's ear, his hot breath now tickling Finn's earlobe. Puck couldn't resist as he stuck his tongue out and licked Finn's ear gently before nibbling on the lobe tentatively.

"Uuunnnnggg...," Finn murmured unintelligibly, already becoming painfully and obviously hard in his pyjama bottoms as Puck pressed his entire body flush against Finn's. Since he couldn't form the words, Finn simply grabbed a hold of Puck's arm and practically raced up the stairs to his bedroom, dragging Puck along with him. He reached his room and threw Puck onto his bed before shutting the door quietly (his parents were asleep down the hall after all) and stared down at his best friend seductively, unable to control the passion building up inside of him.

Finn pounced on top of Puck, immediately connecting his lips with the jock's eagerly. His lust for Puck was undeniable and as pathetic as it was, he had missed kissing the boy so much during their day apart. As the kiss began to get more passionate, Finn pressed his tongue firmly against Puck's lips, begging him for entrance as he moaned against the boy's mouth. Puck quickly opened up his mouth, allowing the jocks' tongues to slide against one another's seductively, eliciting even louder moans from both boys' mouths now. Finn quickly took control of the kiss, his tongue quickly gaining dominance over Puck's. This time, Finn was the one in charge.

Finn was already painfully hard and shifted himself slightly on top of Puck so that he could grind his erection enthusiastically against Puck's clothed penis. He immediately noticed that Puck was hard as well and couldn't stop the moans from pouring out of his mouth and into Puck's from the thought that he could the jock on so much using only his mouth. That thought gave Finn an idea and he begrudgingly removed his mouth from Puck's, panting and catching his breath as he did so.

Finn got up off the bed as he tantalizingly began to strip off his clothes, starting with his t-shirt, as Puck watched with lust filled eyes. Neither boy said anything, but the looks in their eyes said it all. They wanted each other desperately and this little show Finn was putting on was only making that fact more painfully obvious. Finn took his precious time sliding his pyjama bottoms over his hardened length and down his long legs, revealing his massive erection in its entirety. Finn heard Puck moan at the sight and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Like what you see?" Finn asked as seductively as he could manage, turning his lust filled eyes towards Puck who was still sitting sprawled out on the bed bit was now rubbing his erection through his jeans.

"Fuck yeah Finn, get over here so I can fuck you already," Puck said with a breathy moan, quickly becoming impatient with Finn's teasing.

Finn did as he was told and crawled back on top of Puck, now fully naked, and started kissing him passionately once again. "You're wearing way too many clothes dude," Finn muttered against Puck's lips and slowly slid his hands underneath Puck's t-shirt, tweaking his nipples slightly as he slid the shirt over Puck's head. Finn hated to break their kiss, but he quickly shoved his tongue back into Puck's mouth right after throwing the jock's shirt onto the floor.

Finn continued making out with Puck while simultaneously grinding his naked cock against Puck's fully clothed one. The friction felt incredible and Finn found himself already having to think of the mailman to keep from coming right then and there. It was unreal how much Puck turned him on.

Finn suddenly remembered his idea from before and slowly removed his lips from Puck's before beginning to suck gently on the boy's neck. He didn't know what it was about Puck's skin but something about the saltiness of the jock's sweat mixed with the Axe body wash he used tasted absolutely delicious to Finn and he couldn't get enough. He licked and nibbled Puck\s neck for some time while Puck moaned appreciatively before sliding his tongue down the boy's neck to his chest.

Once he had reached Puck's very muscled chest, Finn immediately made his way to the jock's nipples, which were already hard. He slipped the left one into his mouth eagerly, sucking it hard while licking the tip of it at the same time. Puck seemed to like this quite a bit because his moaning only increased, causing Finn to panic a little and remove his tongue from the jock's nipple.

"Shhh, keep it down dude, my parents are asleep remember? You really want them to walk in on us like this?" Finn urged Puck in a hushed whispered, giving him a serious look.

"Don't fucking care, just want your mouth all over me, feels so good...," Puck said, albeit quieter than before, as he threw his head back against Finn's pillows in pure lust. Finn knew Puck was now too horny to care about anything except sex and Finn had to admit he was getting close to that point as well.

Finn gave Puck what he wanted and began sucking and nibbling on his other nipple, loving the way it felt inside his mouth. Then again, Finn loved any part of Puck inside of him. This reminded him to keep moving on, so he moved his tongue down Puck's abs to the patch of hair above the waistband of his jeans. He licked the area for a little while before becoming impatient and reaching out for the zipper on Puck's jeans.

"I realized just now that we didn't get to try this last time, and I really wanna know what's it like, so...," Finn stated quietly as he slowly unzipped Puck's pants and began sliding them down the jock's legs slowly. It came as no surprise to Finn that Puck was going commando, and his erection was therefore instead revealed as Finn slid Puck's pants all the way off and threw them to the floor. Puck's dick was already painfully hard and Finn couldn't help but think it looked absolutely perfect.

"I bet you've fucking been thinking about this, you little cock slut. Bet you can't fucking wait one more second to have my dick in your mouth, you love it so much. Just wait till I'm inside you again, gonna make you come so hard...," Puck managed to whisper seductively form his spot on the bed. His words made Finn shudder and moan with absolute lust and he immediately got in between Puck's legs, grabbed his hardened flesh, and licked the length of it from bottom to top...or rather, tip.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's it Hudson, suck that dick," Puck said a little louder and Finn sunk his mouth down onto Puck's cock with the hopes of shutting him up a bit. As much as he loved Puck's dirty talk in bed, he couldn't have his mom and Burt waking up and catching them.

Puck had a relatively large dick and it took Finn a little while to adjust to having it in his mouth, He started out slow, only taking about half of it in as he bobbed up and down on it slowly. Once he got the hang of that and could manage it without gagging, he started to take more and more of Puck's cock in until he was deep-throating the boy and his nose was resting in the jock's pubic hair.

"Fuuuuuck, that feels so good, wanna fuck your face so bad. Bet you love it, don't you? Bet you love my dick more than any fucking thing else," Puck gasped out lustfully, trying his best to be quiet for Finn.

"Mmmmm," Finn moaned against Puck's dick in response as he began bobbing his head up and down the entire length now. Puck seemed to like that and he arched his back up off the bed and moaned loudly at the sensation. Puck then began thrusting into Finn's mouth eagerly and that caused Finn to just stop moving altogether to allow Puck to go at his own pace.

Finn continued sucking Puck's cock for a few minutes, doing his best not to gag when Puck thrusted deeply into his mouth. Finn eventually began moving his mouth along Puck's again when Puck tired of thrusting. He tried a few things out that Puck seemed to like, such as having only the tip of Puck's cock in his mouth while swirling his tongue around the head and against the slit. This such movement against his cock caused Puck to arch his back off the bed and moan loudly in absolute pleasure.

After a while, Finn couldn't take it anymore, he needed Puck inside him. Like, now. So he slowly removed his mouth from Puck's cock (much to Puck's dismay) and crawled up on top of the boy to begin making out with him once again.

"Need you...in me...now," Finn murmured against Puck's lips in between gentle kisses. He then reached over to his bedside table where he grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. Finn was now straddling Puck's stomach and could feel Puck's hardened length resting against his ass. Finn didn't know why, but even having Puck's dick touching his ass turned him on a lot. Finn squeezed some of the lube onto two of his fingers and began to move his hand back around to his ass. He was going to give Puck another show.

"Fuck, you gonna fuck yourself with your fingers Hudson? That's fucking hot, can't wait till I can replace those fingers with my dick and feel that tight ass of yours again...Need it so much," Puck moaned as he looked up at what Finn was about to do with passion and pure lust in his eyes.

Finn moaned deeply over Puck's words as his fingers reached his asshole. He quickly slid one in without too much trouble (it's not like he was a virgin anymore). He worked the one finger inside of him for a bit as he moaned some more and pushed his ass back onto it enthusiastically, looking down at Puck with lust-filled eyes. He then added another finger alongside the first and twisted them around before finding his prostate. Finn had to bite his bottom lip to avoid screaming in absolute pleasure as his cock jumped with further arousal. It was unlike any feeling he had ever felt, it was absolutely incredible. The only thing that felt better was Puck's cock against his prostate.

Once Finn had added three fingers and was essentially shaking with pure lust and desire, he knew he was ready. He needed Puck's cock inside him and he needed it inside of him now.

"Puck...it's time...fuck me now...need you so bad," Finn muttered seductively in between pants as he removed his fingers from his ass with a groan and handed the condom to Puck. Puck quickly opened it and applied it to his penis in record time. He apparently was just as eager as Finn was to stick his dick inside the quarterback.

Finn placed his legs on either side of Puck and aligned the jock's raging hard-on with his quivering hole. He slowly began to sit down on Puck's cock, sliding down the length until it was fully sheathed inside of him and Finn could feel Puck's pubic hair resting against his ass.

"Fuuuuck! You're so fucking tight Finn, feels fucking incredible. I wanna fuck you so hard. Wanna make you come screaming my name," Puck yelled out, causing Finn to shoot him a look that said _shut the fuck up, dude!_ That didn't stop Finn from moaning loudly at Puck's words and from the amazing feeling of having Puck inside him again.

Finn couldn't wait any longer and slowly began to use his knees to life himself up a little off of Puck's cock. He stopped just before Puck slid out of him entirely and then shoved himself back down onto the jock's cock again. The feeling was incredible and Finn could not think of anything else that had ever felt so good. He repeated this same motion again, this time causing Puck's cock to hit his prostate and his cock to jump at the sensation. He moaned loudly as he continued to move up and down on Puck's cock, his pace getting faster and faster as he overcame the pain of the intrusion and focused solely on the pleasure.

"Fuck Finn...feels so good...ride me -" Before Puck could finish his dirty talk, Finn placed his hand over Puck's mouth to shut him up.

"Dude, the dirty talk does turn me on and all, but I don't want us getting caught. You need to shut the fuck up okay?" Finn had stopped moving now and Puck's cock was stationary within him, something that was driving him crazy. Puck quickly nodded before thrusting up further into Finn, causing the boy to moan at the unexpected movement.

The two moved in unison together, Finn lifting his hips up and down on Puck's cock while Puck did his part by thrusting as deep into Finn as he could. The deeper Puck went, the louder Finn moaned as the thrusts continually assaulted his prostate. Even with constant thoughts of the mailman circulating through his mind, Finn knew he wasn't going to last.

"Puck...I'm gonna come...," Finn moaned out in a lust-filled tone, increasing the movement of hips as he got closer and closer to orgasm.

"Come for me baby...wanna see you come undone on top of me," Puck enticed Finn, reaching his hand out to Finn's cock and stroking it slowly as he continued to thrust hard into Finn. Finn knew Puck must be close to coming as well if he was allowing to Finn to come, so he leaned over across Puck's stomach to capture the jock's lips in a powerful and passionate kiss before coming buckets all over the boy's stomach. He moaned against Puck's lips all throughout his orgasm, feeling his ass clench tightly against Puck's still moving cock.

The feeling of Finn clenching around him must have been enough to put Puck over the edge, because suddenly Finn could feel his cock pulsating inside of him, indicating that the jock was ejaculating into the condom.

Both boys were spent and Finn lay outstretched on top of Puck, the jock's cock still inside him, not even caring that he was lying atop his own come. He smiled contentedly as he lied his head against Puck's shoulder, loving this moment more than anything else in the world. This was the only time where he could be cuddly and intimate with Puck without him taking notice or minding too much and Finn absolutely loved it.

"That was fucking hot...like, so fucking hot. Maybe even hotter than last time," Puck said suddenly, sounding a little surprised about this.

"'Course it was... I'm awesome dude," Finn said as he grinned his dopey grin into Puck's shoulder.

"Let's not forget who's dick just made you come buckets asshole," Puck said with a smirk, turning his head to look at Finn with that look of satisfaction that he always got after sex.

"Yeah, okay... You're pretty awesome too dude," Finn grinned at Puck shyly, turning his head on the jock's shoulder to look at him right in the eyes.

"Fuck yeah I am. They don't call me Puckzilla for nothing. Hey, do you think you can get up off me now you lazy fuck? You're kinda heavy and this condom is starting to feel nasty on my cock now," Puck complained as he shifted a little under Finn in an attempt to get the larger boy to move off of him.

Finn begrudgingly slid himself off of Puck and Puck's cock, rolling off of the jock and onto the bed beside him. Puck immediately got up and removed the condom, throwing it into the trash can in the corner of Finn's room. Finn got a nice view of Puck's ass as he walked to the trash can. _He's so hot_, Finn thought with a smile as he curled up in his bed, exhausted after the sex they had just had. Puck grabbed Finn's t-shirt off the floor and wiped the come off his chest before throwing it to Finn to do the same. Finn finished doing so and threw the shirt back on the floor just as Puck lied back down in the bed beside him.

"I can't wait to do that again," Puck said with a smirk, reminiscing about the awesome sex he had just had with his best friend. It was possibly the best sex he had ever had.

"Me neither...but for now, can we sleep?" Finn asked as he turned in his bed to look over at Puck with tired eyes that were barely staying open.

Puck turned his head and smiled at Finn before throwing his arm around the boy and pulling him flush up against his side so that Finn's head was resting against his chest.

"Of course we can fuckhead...tell anyone we cuddled like this though and I will kill you, got it?" Puck said with a smirk, still making the statement serious however.

"'Course dude, I won't tell anyone," Finn said with a smile as he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent he loved so much, the smell of Puck. As they drifted off to sleep, Finn couldn't help but be hopeful. Maybe the cuddling was a start. Maybe everything could be just like this from now on. Finn knew this was only wishful thinking and that none of it was true, but that didn't stop him from drifting off to sleep with a goofy smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I hope you are all enjoying the story so far :). I didn't get any reviews on my third chapter, which I'm kind of sad about, but I hope everyone enjoyed it anyway and just didn't let me know. Please, please, pleeeease review this chapter though! I love the feedback :). I'll do my best to put Chapter 5 up as soon as possible. Anyways, I do not own Glee, as always. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

Things pretty much back to normal after that. If normal consists of Finn getting his best friend back and having sex with him as often as possible, that is. At school the two started hanging out more again, like they used to, and acted as though they were nothing more than just two regular jocks who were best friends. After school though, everything was different. They would go over to one of their two houses (depending on whether or not parents were home) and have the most mind-blowingly hot sex either one of them had ever had.

This routine continued for the next couple of weeks. Sometimes they wouldn't get together after school if one or both of them had plans with their respective girlfriends or their families, but they tried to hook up as often as they could. Once they had even ended up having sex in the locker room after practice because they knew they wouldn't be able to do it that night (Finn had prom related plans with Quinn). The fact that anyone could walk in at any moment and catch them like that, with Finn pressed spread eagle against the tiled wall of the shower stall and Puck's dick buried deep inside of him, was an incredible turn on for them both and both ended up coming incredibly quickly.

Finn didn't want to get his hopes up or anything, but it had seemed to him that the sex had become more...intimate recently ever since they had made up after the fight they had had after their first time. Puck was more gentle with him than before and was constantly using pet names like "babe" or "baby" while they were having sex, and even during their foreplay sometimes. They also kissed a lot more than they used to, Finn noticed, and the kissing had become more passionate. Before it had just been hot and desperate and needy, but not it was almost...loving. It was slower and gentler and just...nicer in every way. Finn knew he shouldn't be over-analyzing all of this as much as he was, but he couldn't help it. Could Puck be having feelings for him too?

Regardless of what Puck may or may not be feeling, neither could deny that prom was quickly approaching. Before either boy knew it, it was two days away and they had yet to discuss it with each other in any way. Finn knew what he really wanted: he wanted to break up with Quinn as gently as he could before prom and go with Puck, the man he loved so dearly, to the prom instead. He could never just come right out and tell Puck this, of course, but he was hoping somehow he could suddenly hint to the boy that he wanted to spend time with him during or after prom, even if they couldn't go together. After a particularly passionate sex session at Puck's house (his mom was at work and his sister was staying at a friend's house), Finn decided now was as good a time as any to nonchalantly bring it up.

He was still a little out of breath from the amazing sex him and Puck had just had, so he lied beside Puck on the jock's bed for a few minutes while he waited to catch his breath. He then rolled slowly onto his side so that he was facing the handsome Jew and started to speak. "So...prom's in a couple of days," he stated as casually as he could, averting his eyes to look at his hands playing with Puck's sheets so that he wouldn't have to look at Puck.

Puck had been drifting off to sleep, but his eyes opened at the mention of prom. He turned his body towards Finn's. "Yeah, I know, Lauren's pretty stoked about it. She wants to be prom queen like reeeally badly for some reason. You're girl better watch out, cause my baby is gonna take that crown," Puck said with a sly smirk, giving Finn a playful and competetive shove that made the boy smile a bit. The smile was quickly wiped off his face though and replaced with a slight scowl at the mention of Lauren. _What does she have that I don't? Oh yeah, that's right, a vagina_, Finn thought as a pang of sadness enveloped him.

He quickly remembered their conversation, however, a forced a chuckle out of his mouth. "Yeah, well, we'll see about that dude. Quinn's pretty focused on winning this thing. I could honestly care less who wins, I kind of just won't the whole thing to be over with already..." Finn said, still looking anywhere but at Puck.

"What's wrong dude? Prom is supposed to be the fucking most awesome time of our life, how come you're not more excited?" Puck asked seriously, trying to get Finn to look him in the eyes. When he finally did, Puck gave him a little smile to let him know that he was genuinely concerned and wanted to help, which made Finn's heart melt.

Finn smiled slightly back at him. "It's just...I don't know dude. I guess I was kind of hoping that maybe...you know...you and I could...well, you know...," Finn trailed off, starting to blush furiously, becoming more embarrassed the more he talked about this with Puck.

"You thought maybe we could hook up, is that it? Can't even go one day without my cock can you Hudson?" Puck grinned arrogantly, rolling onto his back and putting his hands behind his head so that his elbows were sticking outwards from his head.

"No, it's not that, really...well, okay, maybe it is...It's just, we have fun right? And this is like the best sex I've ever had, and I know I've only had sex with Santana before so I don't have much to compare it to, but if this is really gonna be the best night of our lives then I just figure that it should include - " But Finn wasn't able to finish his ramblings because suddenly Puck's lips were pressed lightly against his in a sweet and gentle kiss that _didn't _include tongue for a change.

The kiss ended way too soon for Finn's liking when Puck pulled his lips away and smiled at the quarterback. "I get it dipshit. You wanna fuck the Puckasaurus, who doesn't? Tell you what, after we bone both of our chicks for the first time after prom and they've both gone to bed, we'll meet up and have that sex you love so fucking much all night long. Sound good?" Puck suggested, looking at Finn with eager eyes, awaiting his response.

Finn didn't know what to say. One part of him was ecstatic that Puck actually wanted to include him in his prom night. The other part of him, however, was incredibly jealous and angry. Puck was going to bone Lauren? Since when? Why did she have to be included in their night at all? Finn knew he was being stupid (of course she had to be included, she was Puck's girlfriend for fuck sakes), but he was finding it difficult to contain his jealousy. Finn didn't want Puck ever having sex with anyone but him, why couldn't he just be enough for the Jew? Finn certainly didn't want to have sex with Quinn and was going to have to find a way out of going through with that. He only ever wanted to have sex with Puck, no one else. Add that in with the fact that he was pretty much completely gay now, and there was no way in hell he could have sex with Quinn.

Finn knew it wasn't the same for Puck though. Puck still liked girls, in fact he really only liked girls. Just cause him and Finn fooled around doesn't mean Puck still wasn't _mostly_ straight. So, Finn was going to have to settle for whatever time he could get with Puck. And if that meant letting Puck have sex with his...girlfriend before having sex with him, then so be it. Just as long as Finn was the last one he had sex with.

He forced a smile onto his face and finally looked up at Puck. "Yeah dude, sounds perfect," Finn said with what he was sure sounded like a less than enthusiastic tone of voice, but he couldn't help it. Puck didn't seem to notice much anyway.

"Awesome dude, this prom is gonna fucking rock!" Puck said excitedly as his smile grew larger on his face and rolled back over on his bed, away from Finn, to drift off to sleep.

"Yeah...," Finn muttered under his bed as he rolled back onto his back and looked up at Puck's bedroom ceiling with a discontented frown. "It sure is."

FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP

Suddenly, out of nowhere, it was prom night and Finn was waiting at the bottom of Quinn's staircase for her to come down so they could head to the prom. Rachel had helped him pick out the perfect corsage for her to wear since Finn had absolutely no idea how to choose one. The thing with him and Rachel was kind of weird now, but he liked it. He didn't love her anymore and it seemed like she didn't love him anymore either, but that hadn't kept them out of each other's lives. They still talked pretty regularly and Finn was glad that even with all these changes happening in his life right now, he still had a friend in all of it.

Quinn eventually came down the staircase and Finn had to admit she did look beautiful, which he instantly told her. He knew he should be happy to have such a gorgeous girlfriend to be going to prom with, but he couldn't help but feel a little sadness at the fact that he would have rather seen Puck coming down the stairs with that sly grin of his on his face. Finn would have told him he looked handsome and then they could've been the ones going to prom together instead of going with two girls.

After heading to Breadstix to share a meal with Quinn and getting into a bit of an argument with Jesse (he may not still be in love with Rachel, but she was still his friend and she deserved better than a jerk like him), they finally made their way to the prom to begin the best night of their lives.

The evening started off pretty nicely. Puck, Sam, and Artie did an awesome job starting the dance off with Rebecca Black's "Friday". Even though Finn was dancing (or attempting to at least) with Quinn during the song. He couldn't help but look at Puck dancing around on the stage and smile goofily up at the jock. He noticed Puck glance at him a couple of times during the song and the Jew smiled his cocky smile back at him, making Finn's heart race. It was truly unreal the effect Puck had on him. A simple smile from the jock was enough to nearly put Finn into a state of cardiac arrest.

Rachel ended up singing the next song, which ended up being Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts". During the performance, Finn couldn't help but notice the fact that Rachel seemed to be looking at him an awful lot. He assumed that that must mean that the song was meant for him. Although, he didn't really understand it. The lyrics confused him...when had he ever gone around collecting a jar of hearts? That was just weird. Either way, he figured he would have to have a chat with Rachel about it after prom or something. This probably meant that she still had some kind of feelings for him and he needed to clear everything up with her if he wanted them to remain friends.

He noticed Quinn getting a little possessive during the song as she pulled him close and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She was probably jealous of Rachel, when actually she should have been jealous of Puck. Finn never took his eyes off the boy the entire song. He noticed the jock chatting with Artie about something for most of the song and wondered what on earth those two could be up to.

He soon discovered his answer because soon after Rachel's performance finished, he witnessed Puck try and distract Ms. Sylvestor with some...interesting dance moves that made Finn chuckle. Then he saw Artie try and slip something that he couldn't quite make out into the punch bowl. Ms. Sylvestor quickly noticed and dragged Artie off somewhere that Finn didn't quite catch because he was too busy watching Puck merely shrug and make his way over to a table to sit down with Lauren.

Finn had almost forgotten he was still half-heartedly dancing with Quinn on the dance floor. "What the hell is up with you tonight Finn? You seem really distracted. We cannot be distracted tonight, you hear me? We are _this_ close to winning those crowns!" Quinn spat out angrily, holding her thumb and pointer finger very close together to emphasize just how close they were to winning prom king and queen.

"Sorry Quinn, I guess I'm just...tired or something. All this campaigning's got me pretty beat you know?" Finn quickly came up with an excuse, because what was he supposed to say? Sorry I've been distracted Quinn, there's this guy that I'm in love with and I just can't seem to keep my eyes off him.

"Whatever Finn, just make it through tonight and I promise I will make all that hard work worth your while tonight," Quinn said in a sexy tone as she winked at Finn and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

It was right around that point that Blaine started performing "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You", and Quinn started really getting into the song. She kept her arms wrapped around him and started kissing him before he could register what was happening. Then she was grinding up against him and getting even closer to Finn and Finn just wanted it to stop, but didn't know how to go about stopping it politely, so he just...let it happen. Little did he know, all hell was about to break loose...

FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP

After Puck's plan to spike the punch bowl backfired, he went and sat back down with Lauren who was more of an observer of dancing rather than an actual dancer herself. Puck didn't mind that tonight though, he didn't feel much like dancing. Ever since Jewfro had questioned his badass rep, Puck had been a little down and eager to regain his status at McKinley. He felt as though his...thing with Finn was to blame for his masculinity being questioned, despite what Jewfro had said about Lauren. _Could people tell? Did they know just by looking at him that he was doing a dude? Was it affecting his badassness?_ Puck wondered as he sat with Lauren.

Oh yeah, and not only was his badassness in question but he also couldn't fucking keep his eyes off that doofus. Stupid fucking Finn and his stupid fucking...everything. Puck couldn't bring himself to say "cuteness" cause no way in _hell_ was he gay or anything like that, especially not for Finn. Just sometimes the dude did some...cute...things okay? Anyone would think so, didn't make him gay. Like his lame ass dance moves. They were kinda fucking adorable okay? Puck couldn't believe he was actually thinking this. He couldn't be thinking this about Finn, he just couldn't. The guy was a dude, his best friend, this was not okay. But damn, there he goes again trying his best to dance with Quinn. Why does she look so pissed off? Finn's trying his best. If he was lucky enough to dance with Finn...

Whoa, whoa, whooooaaa! Back up! None of those thoughts allowed! Puck hated to admit it, but he had been having a lot of...these kind of thoughts lately. A lot of thoughts about Finn that went beyond friendship. Sometimes he would catch himself just staring at the quarterback and smiling. Okay, so that happened a lot... But it didn't have to mean anything right?

Either way, he found himself sneaking glances at Finn all night. Now that he was just sitting here with nothing else to do, it seemed his eyes didn't know what else to do except stare at fucking Finn. Puck couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face as he continued to watch Finn and Quinn dance and argue quietly on the dance floor. It seemed like Finn was apologizing for something cause he had that adorable dopey, apologetic look on his face and...oh fuck no! Adorable is noooot a bro-friendly adjective! Puck realized quickly, hoping Lauren wasn't noticing him staring at Finn.

"So how long you been in love with him Puckerman?" Lauren suddenly asked form across the table. So much for Puck's hope. Luckily there was no one else at the table so they were alone.

Puck quickly turned away from Finn and turned to look at her with a look of fear and worry in his eyes. "What? No, I'm not... It's not what you think babe, we're just bros... I've known Finn for forever, I could never...," but Puck's voice trailed off and he was unsure of how to finish his sentence. He couldn't be in love with Finn, he just couldn't. It wasn't allowed. No matter how fast his heart was beating right now at the thought of it...

"Yeah, okaaaay Puckerman, whatever you say. How long have you been fucking him then? Cause you told me you've been fucking someone and now I'm positive it's him. Am I right or am I right?" Lauren replied, her insight scaring Puck a little. How the fuck had she known?

"You...how could you...I never even...we were so...," Puck uttered confusedly, trying to make sense of the situation. Lauren was accusing him of sleeping with and being in love with his best friend and she didn't even seem all that surprised or upset. What was that about?

"Listen, I'm not an idiot Puck. I've known you were in love with him from the first time you ever mentioned him to me. Your whole face lit up like a fucking light bulb and I knew right then and there that you were a big old homo for your best bud. I thought it was sweet actually. I only stayed with you cause I needed me some man candy to prance around the halls with. What can I say, you improved my reputation and I boosted yours, it was a win-win situation," Lauren stated matter-of-factly, smiling knowingly at Puck.

"But I...I'm not in love with him Lauren. We've just been having sex, that's all. I can't be in love with him...I'm straight...I know I am...," Puck stated, but he didn't sound so sure anymore. He wanted desperately not to be in love with Finn, but now he wasn't sure...maybe he hadn't been sure for a while...

"Suuure you're not sweetie," Lauren said sarcastically. "Just like I'm not the best wrestler at this school. You are deeply in love with that boy over there and by the looks he's been shooting your way all night, I'd say he's in love with you too. Now go get him, cause it looks like that skinny bitch is scamming on your man," Lauren finished, nodding her head over to Finn and Quinn on the dance floor.

Puck quickly turned in his chair to look back at Finn again, still processing what Lauren had just told him. _ Could Finn really be in love with him? There's no way...is there?_ These thoughts were wiped from his mind though as he saw Quinn grinding up against Finn on the dance floor while practically making out with him. Finn looked uncomfortable to say the least and Puck could tell he wasn't into it. Not like he was when Puck himself would kiss the boy. Anger and jealousy shot through Puck and he couldn't stop it from completely taking over. _Who does that bitch think she is? Grinding up all over Finn in front of everyone like that? This is a dance for fuck sakes, have some decency! _Puck thought as he got up and marched his way towards Finn and Quinn's spot on the dance floor.

Once he got to them, he immediately ripped Quinn off of Finn forcefully, glaring down at her with venom in his eyes. "Keep it PG Quinn, none of us need to see you grinding all up on Finn," Puck spat out angrily, refusing to look at Finn for fear of becoming completely embarrassed.

"What's your problem Puck? We're just dancing, you don't have to be such an asshole. What does this even have to do with you anyway?" Quinn shot back, giving Puck that death glare that used to scare the shit out of him when they were dating. Now it barely even fazed him.

"I just don't need to see you two losers making out everywhere I go, is that so much to ask? It hurts my eyes," Puck replied weakly. He was beginning to think coming over here had been a big mistake. What had he been thinking anyway? Oh yeah, that's right, he hadn't been thinking. He had been consumed by jealousy. He had been jealous of _Quinn_ kissing _Finn_...what the fuck was going on with him?

"Oh please Puck, you and I both know why you're over here. You think I don't see how you look at him, everyone does Puck! The only one who doesn't see it is Finn and that's cause he's too stupid most of the time," Quinn spat back, cutting Puck deep with her jab, but he wouldn't let it show. _Why the fuck does everyone seem to know I have feelings for Finn except me? _Puck thought.

Now Puck was just plain pissed off. His hands were curled into fists at his sides and he had to keep reminding himself that it was not okay to hit a girl. He couldn't really make sense of why he wanted to hit her so much, but he just knew that he did. _Was it because what she said was true? Or was it because it wasn't true?_

Suddenly, Finn was standing in front of him, looking at him with these...eyes. These eyes filled with wonder and...was that hopefulness? "Is this true Puck?" Finn uttered in a dazed voice, making eye contact with Puck. Fuck if Puck could think about anything or be angry anymore with those eyes looking at him like that. Those beautiful eyes... They made Puck's heart melt with happiness and he momentarily forgot everything except Finn in that moment.

"Of course it is Finn, why do you think he slept with me in the first place? To be closer to you. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me," Quinn said with an increasingly angry and bitter tone.

Then the anger came flooding back into Puck and not even Finn could cool him down this time. Before he knew what was happening, he was crashing his fist into the side of Finn's head in a blind rage and was tackling the quarterback to the ground. He continued hitting him in the face and chest, trying to make everything stop, trying to beat the feelings out of both of them. He wanted to not feel this way anymore, he wanted to be normal. Maybe if he just kept hitting Finn, he could make the feelings go away. But then why was it hurting his heart so much every time he hit the boy?

Before he knew it, he was being dragged off of Finn by Ms. Sylvestor and other people were grabbing Finn as well and dragging them both off the dance floor and out of the school. Next thing Puck knew, they were standing beside each other on the pavement of the parking lot, breathing heavily and looking into each other eyes.

Puck noticed that Finn had a bloody nose and a growing bump on his forehead, but other than he seemed okay, much to Puck's relief. He hadn't actually wanted to hurt Finn, he had wanted to hurt Quinn, but since Quinn was a girl he had had to settle for hitting Finn, as much as it pained him to do so.

Finn suddenly spoke up. "Dude...what was all that about?" he asked confusedly, hurt and confusion spreading across his face.

Puck could barely make himself meet the boy's gaze, but he forced himself to look into those eyes and he felt a pang of guilt when he saw the hurt look on Finn's face. "Dude...I'm so fucking sorry...I don't know what happened, I... I'm just sorry, okay?" Puck said sincerely as he continued to look at Finn.

"Were you...were you...jealous dude?" Finn asked suddenly, a small smile starting to form on his face as he blushed a little.

Puck blushed a little too and looked down at his feet in spite of himself. "Fuck no, 'course not shithead...I just...saw that you weren't really into the kiss and thought I should put a stop to it or some shit, don't make a big deal out of it or anything," Puck mumbled out as he kicked at a pebble by his shoe.

"Oh...right...well that makes sense I guess...," Finn said, unable to hide the disappointment from spreading across his face and leaking out into his voice.

As much as he really didn't want it to, the look stung Puck's heart. He wished he could tell Finn he had been lying about not being jealous, but he couldn't risk fucking up their friendship with feelings that he may or may not have. So, Puck did the next best thing he could think of to cheer up Finn. He knew everyone was inside at the dance so no one would notice anyway. He leaned over towards Finn and captured the boys lips in a passionate kiss that was both gentle and loving, and rough and lustful and the same time. He hoped maybe the kiss could explain how he felt, without him ever having to admit it to himself or to Finn...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, thanks so much for all the reviews I got on the last chapter :). Please keep them up, I absolutely love reading them! My favorite one was from "Fan" thank you so much for you're kind words! :). I try really hard to make Puck's character and his emotions believable, so thanks so much for taking notice in that, it means a lot :). Anyway, I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it! Anyways, keep reading and reviewing! Only one more chapter to go! As always, I do not own Glee. **

The amazing kiss instantly turned into something more and grew more passionate within no time. It wasn't long before Finn was dragging Puck by his suit sleeve back to his mom's minivan that he had driven himself and Quinn here with. Next thing Finn knew, both him and Puck were completely naked, their formal attire strewn all over the spacious trunk space of the minivan. Finn lied on top of Puck and the clothing, passionately making out with him while simultaneously grinding down against him, they're already leaking erections grinding against one another.

"I loved seeing you jealous tonight dude, it got me so hot," Finn moaned out against Puck's lips as they separated for a moment to catch their breaths. Finn smiled smugly against Puck's lips when he saw the jock blush slightly at his confession.

""Dude, I fucking told you already, I was so not jealous. The Puckasaurus does not get jealous, okay? I just could tell you'd much rather be kissing my fucking awesome lips, that's all. Now shut the fuck up so I can fuck the shit out of you already fucktard," Puck growled lustfully at Finn, capturing the taller boy's lips once again and immediately shoving his tongue back inside the quarterback's eager mouth.

Their tongues slid together effortlessly, lapping at each other with comfort and familiarity. This was nowhere near the first time they had made out and it seemed the make out sessions were only getting better with practice, Finn noticed. He loved the taste of Puck's mouth, craved it even, and simply couldn't get enough. But he needed more. He was already so hard and he felt like he could come any minute. He needed Puck inside him, NOW.

"Puck...," Finn whined as his lips begrudgingly removed themselves from Puck once again. He thrusted his cock against Puck's forcefully, drawing a moan from the jock's lips which only turned Finn on even more. "Need you...so badly...gonna come soon if you don't...just fucking fuck me please!" Finn begged pathetically, not even caring about how desperate he sounded.

"Oh yeah baby, you want my cock so fucking bad don't you? All I have to do is just touch you and kiss you and you're ready to fucking come. Well you better not fucking come yet babe, cause I'm about to rock you're world," Puck uttered in a raspy and incredibly sexy tone that Finn had come to know as Puck's sex voice. It was the voice Puck used when he was incredibly turned on and ready to fuck Finn, and Finn was already shaking in anticipation for what he knew was about to come.

"Want you so bad Puck...need you inside me...," Finn moaned as he ground against Puck one last time before Puck forcefully flipped them over, so that he was now lying on top of Finn.

Puck immediately began kissing his way down Finn's smouldering chest, pausing to lap at the taller boy's nipples for a few moments because he knew how much it drove Finn crazy. True to form, Finn instantly began moaning and writhing on the hard surface of the minivan's trunk floor the minute Puck started licking at his right nipple. He played with it for some time, lapping at it at first and getting it nice and hard before sucking it fully into his mouth and nibbling on it until Finn was bucking his hips up against Puck and begging him for more.

Puck moved to the left nipple and repeated the same pattern, spending a little less time on it when Finn started becoming more impatient and demanded that Puck fuck him already. Puck actually listened to Finn for a change, much to Finn's amazement, and licked a stripe down the remainder of the quarterback's chest, over his treasure trail, stopping only when he reached Finn's pubic hair.

Finn was now bucking his hips up in desperation, feeling incredibly turned on and ready to come at any second. He had the mailman memory on loop in his head and was even chanting the word under his breath, and that seemed to ease his situation slightly, causing him to feel like he might not come _too_ soon anyway.

"Puck...just fucking do it...want your mouth on me...," Finn moaned out with a lust-filled tone, practically begging Puck for some kind of release.

"Whatever you say babe," Puck said with a wink and finally licked a stripe up the underside of Finn's painfully hard cock, much to Finn's relief.

Finn moaned in utter appreciation, loving the feel of Puck's masterful tongue on his hard dick. Once Puck reached the head, he swirled his tongue around it playfully, flicking it into Finn's slit and licking the oozing pre-come right out of it, driving Finn absolutely wild. Finn's hips were bucking uncontrollably now and he wanted more than anything for Puck to sink his mouth onto his hard cock so that he could come.

"Look at you, so fucking hot for my mouth. My cock's not even anywhere near you and you're already ready to come. You know how hot you are? I can't believe I get to be the one to do this to you...," Puck let the sentence trail off, creating a bit of tenseness in the situation. He quickly eased the tension by sinking his mouth down onto Finn's cock as far as it would go, which turned out to only be about halfway.

This did not matter whatsoever to Finn. He was beyond words at this point and could only moan loudly in response to Puck's words, his moans turning into full on screams of pleasure as Puck placed his entire mouth onto Finn's cock. Thank God they were in a deserted parking lot, Finn thought.

Puck kept his mouth where it was for a minute, sucking as much of Finn's dick into his mouth as he could before he began bobbing his head up and down, slowly at first. As the bobbing continued, he was able to get more of Finn's cock down his throat each time he went down on it. Before he knew what was happening, his bobbing had greatly increased and he was deep-throating Finn, the quarterback's penis hitting the back of his throat.

"Puck...ohmyfuckinggodPuck...feelssogood...gonnafuckingcome...," Finn moaned out in a barely intelligible out-of-breath tone that Puck almost couldn't understand. Once he realized what Finn had said though, he began to choke on Finn's dick in surprise and quickly removed his mouth before Finn could come.

"You don't get to come that easy...I've got more planned for us babe," Puck said with a wink as he struggled to catch his breath and regain his voice. Sucking dick took a lot out f him.

Finn couldn't believe there was still more in store for him. The blow job Puck had been giving him had been unreal. He had been shocked and a little annoyed when Puck had pulled him away and denied him of what he knew would have been an amazing orgasm. He knew whatever Puck had in store for him though was probably going to be even better and he was glad the jock was giving him a moment to "cool down" after the close call he had just had.

"I have this theory Hudson...," Puck began as that sly grin of his crossed his face and he moved his hand to bring it closer to his face. "I have this theory that I can make you come using only my fingers. What'd ya think dickwad? Think you can hold off that orgasm with my fingers in that tight ass of yours?" Puck finished, immediately sliding three fingers into his mouth after finishing talking, smiling suggestively at Finn the entire time, lust burning deeply in his eyes.

But it wasn't just lust. It was...something else. Something he hadn't seen in Puck's eyes before when they were having sex. Something he saw in his own eyes whenever he looked in the mirror and thought of Puck...could that possibly be...love? No, Finn was being crazy...right?

Regardless of what was in Puck's eyes, his finger was suddenly at Finn's hole and all Finn could do was moan with pleasure and scream Puck's name. Finn's cock suddenly bounced against his own stomach, leaking pre-come once again. Puck immediately noticed this.

"Shit Finn, looks like I was fucking right! You're cock's already leaking again from just my fucking fingers. This is gonna be easier than I thought," Puck said excitedly with a wink, quickly adding a second moistened finger to Finn's hole and scissoring the two to better stretch out Finn's hole.

It seemed no matter how many times Finn and Puck had sex (and there had been _many_ times), Finn's hole always stayed tight. Finn knew this turned Puck on, seeing as how right now Puck was moaning at the feeling of Finn's tight hole clenching around his two fingers. Puck continued to push the two fingers in and out of Finn's hole, stretching it as best as he could.

Suddenly, Puck curled his fingers and was hitting Finn's prostrate dead on. "Holy shit Puck! That's it, right there baby, fuuuuuck!" Finn screamed in absolute pleasure as he cock jerked against his stomach once again.

Finn was incredibly turned on now and he knew if Puck kept continually hitting his prostrate the way that he was, it would only be a matter of time before he was proving the jock right and was coming all over himself just from Puck fingering him. In this moment though, he found himself not even caring and spread his legs open wider to give Puck better access.

Puck took Finn's movement as a sign that he was ready for more, and quickly added a third finger to Finn's tight hole. It took some manoeuvring, but Puck made it work and was suddenly pushing all three fingers in and out of Finn's ass, hitting his prostrate with all three every time he pushed them in.

Finn was incredibly horny once again and could feel himself quickly approaching orgasm for a second time. All he needed was just a little friction on his cock and he would be coming in no time...if he could just get Puck to touch his cock somehow...

"Puck...please...need you to too much...need to come so bad," Finn moaned out desperately, wanting to come more than he ever had before.

"Does this mean you admit defeat?" Puck asked with that devilish smirk of his, still pushing his fingers in and out of Finn's ass without slowing down in any way.

"Yes, fuck I give up! You win, you're fingers are enough to make me come! Now just please, pleeeease touch me!" Finn screamed in utter defeat, feeling his orgasm getting closer and closer but still out of reach.

Puck immediately placed his hand on Finn's cock, figuring the quarterback had suffered enough, and all it took was one jerk and Finn was coming buckets all over his chest, screaming as the orgasm was ripped out of him.

"Knew I could make you come with just my fingers," Puck said with a wink as he removed his fingers from Finn's ass and lifted the quarterback's legs up and wrapped them around his waist. "But we're not done yet babe. I still not to get off and I need to be inside you like fucking now," Puck groaned out desperately, before quickly reaching for the condom in his pants' pocket and applying it effortlessly to his painfully hard cock.

Not being able to hold back anymore, he shoved his entire dick quickly inside of Finn. It slid in rather easily due to all the stretching Puck's fingers had done, but that didn't stop Finn from hissing slightly in pain, his ass still sensitive to the intrusion.

"You okay babe? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go so fast and hurt you," Puck said with genuine concern and that _look_ in his eyes again, Finn noticed. He reached over (his dick still inside Finn) and kissed Finn gently and sweetly on the lips to ensure the boy that he hadn't meant to hurt him.

Finn kissed the boy he loved back and began to get used to the intrusion. It wasn't long before Puck was sliding slowly in and out of Finn, their lips still together as they kissed each other sweetly and passionately at the same time.

Finn couldn't believe what was happening but the feeling of Puck inside him was actually causing his dick to harden again, so soon after his last orgasm. He guessed it made sense, sense he was usually able to masturbate again soon after doing so once. Even still, it amazed him a little. Puck seemed to notice too and smiled against Finn's lips as he felt the cock hardening against their stomachs.

"Well, look who's hard for my dick, surprise surprise," Puck said with a smirk as he continued to thrust gradually more quickly in out of Finn.

Then Puck shifted his dick a little and was hitting Finn's prostrate dead on, causing Finn to moan out and wrap his legs tighter around Puck's back. He grabbed a hold of one of the jock's beautifully muscled ass cheeks and pushed him deeper inside of him, urging him to hit that spot again and again.

Before long, Puck was making out with Finn again and was thrusting in and out of him at a rapid pace, getting close and closer to coming the more he thrusted into the tight hole. Both boys were moaning against each other's lips now, swallowing each other's moans, feeling passion like they had never felt before in their entire lives.

Both boys were getting very close now and Finn could feel his orgasm getting ready to tear through him once again. "Puck...gonna come...please touch me again..." Finn whined as Puck continued to assault his prostrate with his rapid and deep thrusts into his ass.

"Gonna come too babe...feels so fucking hot and tight inside you...can't get enough of this...," Puck managed to moan out in a lust-filled voice just before he grabbed onto Finn's dick and stroked it once, twice before Finn was coming and clamping his ass down on Puck's cock.

"Fuuuuck Puck, I'm cooooomiiiinngggg!" Finn screamed as a smaller amount of come shot out of his hard dick and onto his stomach once again, creating an even bigger mess.

"Fuuuck, so fucking hot, gonna fucking, ahhhh, AHHHH!" Puck screamed as he ejaculated into the condom and collapsed weakly on top of Finn, kissing him passionately one final time before resting his head against the taller boy's neck.

Finn was still coming down from his orgasm and before he could stop himself, the words were just falling out of his mouth. "I love you so fucking much Puck," he said in an exasperated tone, his eyes shooting opening immediately after uttering the words, realizing the giant mistake he had just made. _Oh shit_, he thought.

FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP

"Wha...what did you just say dude?" Puck asked tentatively, his breathing heavy and his head still resting against Finn's neck.

_!_ Finn thought, stringing together more curse words than he had ever used in his life. This was so not good.

"Nothing, I-I didn't say anything dude, j-just awesome sex," Finn muttered awkwardly, forcing a nervous chuckle out of his mouth to try and convince Puck that he hadn't said what he had just said, even though there was no way in hell that Puck hadn't heard him.

Puck immediately lifted his head up off of Finn's neck and pulled himself off of Finn, removing his now softened dick from Finn's ass. "I can't fucking think when my dick's still in you," Puck said angrily, removing the now used condom and throwing it somewhere beside them as Puck moved to lie down in the cramped space beside Finn, refusing to make eye contact with the boy.

"You just said you fucking loved me...what the fuck is wrong with you?" Puck screamed, getting increasingly angry as more time passed.

This was so, soooo very bad! Finn thought. How could he get out of this? How could he convince Puck that it was all just some misunderstanding? And that's when he realized it. He wasn't going be able to back out of this one. The was no taking back what he had just let slip (although it would be really awesome if there was a time machine or something he could use to go back and time and make it so he never said what he said, but since there wasn't, Finn was out of luck). He was just going to have to own up to his feelings and see how Puck reacted. This was finally the moment of truth.

"Puck...dude, I...I," Finn started weakly, unsure of where to begin, unsure of how to explain everything he had been feeling for the past month or so.

"Don't say it dude. Just don't fucking do it okay?" Puck asked finally turning to glance sideways at Finn for a moment. In that moment, Finn saw the confusion and pleading in Puck's eyes and suddenly knew that he wasn't alone in how he was feeling.

Suddenly it all made sense. Puck _did_ love him, he really loved him! He just didn't know how to show it and was too scared to admit it! Maybe if Finn confessed his feelings first, it would make it easier for Puck to do the same.

"I think I have to dude...," Finn began, turning his whole body to face Puck, he now looked away awkwardly. "I love you. Sooo fucking much dude, you have no idea. Ever since the first time you kissed me I've been in love with you and I tried to make it go away but it won't. I thought maybe if I just kept dating Quinn it would transfer over to her somehow or something, but it didn't. I think I'm pretty much gay and I'm in love with you. It feels so good to say it," Finn confessed, feeling a flood of relief suddenly washing over him. It felt so good to be finally letting all of these feelings out that he had been holding in for so long. The feeling of relief didn't last long though once he saw Puck's stone cold expression which was filled with fear.

"What the fuck is wrong with you dude? I thought we had this unspoken...thing between us that we wouldn't talk about any feelings or shit, even if we were feeling...something! This is wrong dude, so wrong! You can't love me and you don't. You just...you just can't okay?" Puck yelled at Finn, barely making eye contact with him the entire time. His voice got weaker towards the end of his rant, turning into more of a pleading tone.

"But I do Puck. So fucking much. And I know it's wrong and I'm not supposed to, but who cares? I love you and I don't think I'm ever gonna stop. I love the way you call me babe or baby when we're fooling around. I love the way you kiss me when I ramble just to shut me up and let me know everything's fine. I love that stupid little cocky grin you make at me whenever you realize how hot I am for you. I love how you act like this tough badass all the time when really you're actually this amazing guy who cares enough to make sure he's not hurting me when we're having sex. I love the way touching you makes me feel, like everything in the world is just...awesome and right. I love the way you taste. I love that you'll never admit that you were jealous of Quinn tonight, even though I know you were. Most of all though, I just love you and every little thing that makes you who you are," Finn stated adoringly, his eyes started to tear up as he desperately tried to show Puck just how in love with him he really was.

Puck still couldn't bring himself to look at Finn, but Finn could tell that his little rant had only pissed Puck off even more. "Shut up Finn, just shut the fuck up! None of those things are true, you don't know anything about me! You don't love me, you don't even know what love is! You have to love Quinn or Rachel or someone...normal. You just can't fucking love me, you can't" Puck yelled angrily at Finn, his body tensing up beside the taller boy as he wrapped his arms around himself protectively. What Puck was trying to protect himself from, Finn had no idea.

"But I do love you...and even if you won't admit it, I know you love me too Puck...," Finn pleaded with his voice, tears welling up in his eyes even more than before. This time, though, they were tears of sadness.

"You don't know what you're fucking talking about! I don't fucking love you and I never will!" Puck yelled angrily, suddenly sitting up in the minivan's trunk (as much as he could without hitting his head) and gathering his clothes off of the floor.

Puck quickly began to dress and Finn began to panic. What was going on? Was Puck leaving? More importantly though: had Finn been totally wrong? Did Puck really not love him?

"Puck...please...," Finn begged, the tears streaming down his face now against his will. He couldn't stop the total sadness from welling up inside him.

Just as he was about to open up the trunk and leave, Puck turned back to Finn and Finn noticed the tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. "I can't believe you'd do this to me Finn...," he uttered with a choked expression, and before Finn knew it, Puck was gone and he finally let himself cry.

FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP

Puck was in his truck, speeding angrily down the streets of Lima, desperately wanting to get as far away from fucking Finn and his fucking...feelings.

Why did Finn have to go and fuck everything up? Why did he have to involved stupid fucking feelings in their thing, whatever it was? Puck hated him, he really hated him.

But if that was the case, and he really did hate Finn, then why was did his heart feel like it was breaking inside of his chest at the thought of hurting the boy? And why were there tears in his eyes that he was angrily trying to shove off his face as he drove?

Before Puck could think too much about those questions, he was home and was slamming his truck door and racing up the stairs of his house to the solitude that only his bedroom could provide. He immediately slammed his bedroom door and flopped down onto his bed so he could stare at the ceiling and just...think.

Puck hated to think, more than anything. Especially when that thinking involved...feelings. But he knew he had to do it if he was ever going to figure out what to do about this whole fucking Finn situation.

How could the doofus possibly be in love with him? He didn't even think he was lovable. Like, at all. Finn had to just be messing with him...right? But then why had he listed all those nice things about Puck? Thinking about the nice things Finn had said about him brought a small smile to his face and a tear to his eye despite himself. Fuck this shit! I am _not_ getting emotional over Finn fucking Hudson! No fucking way! Puck thought.

Why was it though that Finn was the only one who ever, and he meant ever, made him get like this? All sappy and emotional and shit. He hated it and hated Finn for making him feel this way. But every time he thought of hating Finn, his heart hurt and he didn't understand why...

He also couldn't make sense of why his heart had been beating so fast when Finn had been confessing his love for him. Why it had made him feel so...happy and...warm inside. Sure, there had been anger too, but deeper than that there had been the happiness and the warmth. Puck had just chosen to ignore those emotions and focus on the anger.

Why was he really angry at Finn though? Could he really hate the guy for falling in love with him? He was the Puckasaurus after all. He was amazing in bed no doubt about that, and if all the ladies wanted him, why didn't it make sense for Finn to too? Why did it make him so mad?

_Because Finn deserves so much better than me_, Puck suddenly thought. Where the fuck did that come from? And then, suddenly, it all came swarming into his mind and heart all at once. Everything from the past month had been building up to this.

The way kissing him made the whole world stop. The way he thought his dance moves were adorable. The way he had slept with Quinn just because she was close to him, a part of him in some way. The way he couldn't stop fucking staring at smiling at him, not for one second. The way he smiled that goofy fucking smiling at him and it made him smile too. The way his heart sped up every time he even thought about the boy. The way sex with him was better than any other sex he had ever had. All of this had been leading up to one thing: Puck falling in love with Finn. Why had it taken him so long to realize it?

_I'm in love with Finn...I fucking love Finn Hudson...Finn Hudson is the love of my life...I'm in love with my best friend..._The more Puck thought about it, the less scary it seemed and the more realistic it became. He his heart was beating incredibly fast at the thought of Finn and it seemed to be melting in his chest. Suddenly, he was smiling widely up at his ceiling as he finally realized this was the moment he had been leading up to his whole life. Falling in love with Finn, his best friend for years.

Now that he realized it, he suddenly knew that a part of him had always been in love with Finn. He had always felt an unconscious desire to protect the boy, to keep him out of harm's way. Sure, he had kinda fucked that up by sleeping with Quinn, but as Quinn had pointed out, he had only done that to feel closer to Finn. He hadn't even realized then that that was why, but Quinn had and she had, in a way, helped him to realize it as well.

Lauren had been totally right on the ball, he had just been too stubborn and scared to admit it then. He had been too stubborn and scared to admit it this whole team, even when it was right there in front of his face at prom and he was completely jealous of Quinn dancing with his boy. _Hid boy..._it felt right to Puck. Finn had always been his boy, he had always been his, and nothing was going to change that.

That's when Puck realized his current situation. He had just completely freaked out at Finn for being in love with him...and now Puck had realized he actually loved the boy back, but it was too late.

_No!_ Puck thought, _it can't be too late!_ _I won't fucking let it. It took me too long to realize Finn was the one for me, and now that I finally do I'm not letting him get away from me. Not a fucking chance. I'm gonna fix this. I'm gonna take the weekend to let things settle, get used to these new emotions, and then I'm gonna find Finn at school on Monday and tell him I love him. That boy is finally gonna be mine, even if I have to spend some time trying to get him to forgive me by proving just how much I love him. I'll do whatever it takes..._

And with that in mind, Puck drifted off to bed with a smile on his face, finally at ease with his emotions for the first time in his life. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Well, this is it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, and enjoyed this story, I have greatly appreciated the interest you have all shown in it. I'm sorry this chapter is so long, but it was the last one so a lot had to happen. I really hope you all enjoy the ending cause I really enjoyed writing it :). Anyways, pleeeeaaase keep the reviews coming, I really wanna know what you guys think of the ending and just the story in general :). As always, I do not own Glee. **

**Chapter 6**

Finn ended up spending the majority of his weekend locked up in his room and, as embarrassing as it was for him to admit, crying. He went two days without showering or changing even, much to the disgust of his family members. He even drastically cut back on eating, only sneaking out of his room for meals when it was absolutely necessary. Finn was starting to think he might be depressed or something, at least temporarily. He felt so incredibly sad and heartbroken, he wasn't sure his heart would ever stop hurting.

Kurt seemed to pick up on Finn's behaviour and it wasn't long until he was knocking on Finn's door to inquire about his step brother's troubling behaviour. It was Sunday night and Finn had been doing his usual: lying on his bed in the same clothes he had had on all weekend, too upset to even care what he was watching on his television. When he heard the knock on his door, he suddenly jerked up in bed and attempted to straighten his hair, foolishly thinking it was Puck finally coming to his senses and coming to tell him that he was in love with him.

Sadly, it was just Kurt, who stuck his head into Finn's room to peek at the quarterback in his current, rather disgusting, state. "Well hello there Finn! Long time no see...you maybe want to tell me what on earth has gotten into you? You look absolutely disgusting Finn. Not only are you now ignoring my good advice about moisturizing, but it appears now you've chosen to neglect hygiene altogether. And Finn, anyone who knows you would be very concerned about your eating habits this weekend...you've only been eating three meals a day for Pete's sake!" Kurt expressed in a concerned tone, slowly and tentatively making his way into Finn's room and sitting on the end of his bed, making sure not to touch the foul-smelling boy.

"Kurt, I...there's just a lot going on with me...I just need some time...It's just that he...he...," Finn's voice progressively got higher as the sentence dragged on and before he knew what was happening, tears were stinging his eyes once again.

"Oh goodness Finn, what on earth is going on?" Kurt exclaimed with increasing concern, suddenly reaching out for Finn and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's back so that he could rest his head against the smaller boy's shoulder and cry into it. Kurt didn't seem to care anymore about the stench, much to Finn's relief. He needed someone to lean on right now and confide in. Perhaps it was finally time he opened up to someone else about Puck...he felt like he needed to get it all out.

"I love him so much Kurt, so fucking much! And it hurts so bad because...because...," Finn wailed as he continued to gently cry into Kurt's shoulder as the smaller boy held him tighter. He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence and say "because he doesn't love me back". He didn't want it to be true, he wished more than anything that it wasn't.

"I'm sorry, back track for a second here...Am I hearing things or did you just say you love _him_ so much? Who is this him you speak of Finn? And since when did you start liking boys? We could've been talking about them all this time!" Kurt tried to joke as he smiled, trying to ease the tension in the hopes of calming Finn down a bit.

Finn couldn't believe how cool Kurt was being about all of this, cracking jokes and everything. He thought for sure the boy would be upset, what with everything that had happened between them in the past. He had basically just told his step brother he was gay and he was acting as if it was just another day in the park. _I guess we really have put the past behind us,_ Finn thought with relief as he smiled a little at Kurt's joke despite himself.

"I'm sorry I never told you, I...I didn't know it was true for sure until about a month ago. I had always had these thoughts in the back of my mind, but I just ignored them and tried to pretend they weren't real. But I'm done pretending now. I'm gay and I'm in love with...with...Noah Puckerman," Finn started to say with bravery and courage, but by the time he got to Puck's name he was tearing up again and the sadness was consuming him once more.

"It's okay Finn, it's all gonna be okay," Kurt said as he continued to hold onto his step brother, showing Finn just how supportive of his decision to come out he was. "I'm so happy you came out, and to me no less! I know you don't realize this, but it's a very exciting thing. Your whole life just opened up and now you can finally live it the way you were meant to all along," Kurt said with a smile, happiness oozing from his words as he lifted Finn off his shoulder, grabbed him by the arms and looked him dead in the eyes to let the taller boy know just how happy he was for him.

"As for this Puck situation, well, I can't say I'm surprised...He's certainly not my type, but I can see the appeal. But Finn...I'm fairly certain Puck is straight. Although...lately he's been a little off...and you two do seem to spend a lot of time together...and the way he's always looking at you...," Kurt listed off, a look of concentration entering his eyes as he continued to look at Finn, who was now blushing profusely. "OH MY GOD! I can't believe I didn't see this sooner! You two are totally hot for each other! Am I right? Am I close? Tell me, tell me, tell me, I must know now! What on earth is going on between you two Finn?" Kurt shrieked with realization and excitement, desperate to know all the dirty details of Finn and Puck's relationship.

Before Finn knew what was happening, he was suddenly spilling all of the details about his and Puck's relationship to Kurt, letting the words fall eagerly out of his mouth. He realized he had needed this. A friend to talk this all out with, someone who would understand. He was glad Kurt had decided to check on him tonight.

As Finn got towards the end of the story and began talking about him confessing his love to Puck, he started to tear up again. He managed to pull through though, and was able to finish the story without sobbing and embarrassing himself completely.

"So you told him you loved him and he freaked out and said he would never love you and then he stormed off?" Kurt asked, shock written all over his face. Finn merely nodded weakly in response. "Well Finn, I'm not gonna lie, it doesn't sound promising...," Kurt admitted, trying to break the news to Finn as gently as possible. The taller boy still teared up slightly again regardless. "But knowing Puck, him freaking out like that could mean the exact opposite of what you think. Did you ever think that maybe he was just afraid of his feelings for you and that's why he reacted so angrily? Maybe he just felt like you were pressuring him to face his feelings and he wasn't ready so he responded with anger. It happens to a lot of guys who are afraid to come out of the closet," Kurt suggested, trying to create some hope in the situation. The more he thought about this, the more he thought it actually might be true, even though he had initially just said it to cheer Finn up.

"Y-you think?" Finn asked with a sniffle, looking into Kurt's eyes with hope and a little happiness, something that had been missing from them all weekend. "Does this mean he really does love me?" Finn asked, his voice now oozing with hopefulness, a small smile appearing on his face despite his better judgements.

"Who knows? He just might. Now that I actually take some time to think the way he looks at you in school lately...I've never seen him look at any of his past girlfriends like that. It's the look that...that Blaine gives me...," Kurt trailed off as he suddenly realized just where he had seen that look before.

"Really? That's awesome! So, what should I do? Should I call him?" Finn asked excitedly, the sadness now gone from his face and replaced entirely with happiness. He couldn't believe this was happening, his heart suddenly felt whole again. He finally felt right and good for the first time all weekend. Like he was himself again. He realized suddenly that he wasn't himself when he wasn't with Puck...it was like the boy was a part of him or something.

"Whoa, whoa, not so fast there Finn! I could be wrong, this is all just speculation. I don't think I am, but still, I could be, stranger things have happened," Kurt exclaimed reaching out his arm to grab on to Finn's to stop him from dialling Puck's number on his cell phone. "Even if Puck is in love with you though, should that really change things? I mean, he broke your heart. Twice. He really hurt you Finn and I want you to think about if you really deserve someone who is gonna pull away every time you try and get close to them," Kurt said seriously, looking deeply into Finn's eyes to get him to understand and think about what he was saying.

Finn suddenly realized Kurt was right. Finn had spent the entire weekend feeling completely miserable and worthless and for what? All because Puck was too scared to own up to his feelings for him. Even before, when Puck had assumed Finn was in love with him, he had freaked out at him and hurt him so bad. Was being with Puck really worth all the pain and suffering the jock put him through? Maybe if he had just done something like this once Finn could let it go, but this was the _second_ time Puck had pulled something like this. Finn wasn't sure his heart could take the pain anymore.

"You're right Kurt...you're totally right dude...Puck is never gonna be able to own up to his feelings for me. Not in the way I want him to anyway, not in the way I deserve. Maybe it's time I start trying to get over him. It's gonna be hard, but I think I need to try," Finn said sternly with determination as he looked Kurt in the eyes, his voice never faltering.

"I just want the best for you Finn. And as much as it pains me to say it, Puck may not be what's best for you," Kurt told Finn, sadness evident in his voice and his eyes. He reached out for Finn once more and the two hugged it out before Kurt eventually announced that he was late for starting his moisturizing routine and that he better get going.

Once Kurt was gone, Finn was given more time to think on his own once again. He didn't feel nearly as sad or depressed anymore. In fact, he felt renewed, fresh even. He developed a plan for Monday morning and he knew exactly what he needed to do first.

FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP

As soon as Finn got to school, he immediately began making his way to his locker. He was looking for someone in particular and he was pretty sure they would be by his locker, since their lockers were next to each other and everything. Sure enough, as Finn rounded the hallway corner and his locker came into sight, the person he needed to see was standing there, rooting through their own locker.

Finn walked up and stood next to the person so that he was in front of his own locker. "Hey Quinn," Finn uttered with a tight breath, suddenly very nervous for what he knew he had to do. He turned to his girlfriend as she turned towards him and closed her locker door shut with a bang.

"Oh hey Finn. Nice of you to call me after you were thrown out of the prom. Thanks to you and Puck, we lost prom king and queen!" Quinn spat out at him angrily, that death glare in her eyes once again.

Finn suddenly got scared, backing up slightly from the angry Quinn in front of him. This was already off to a bad start... "Listen, Quinn, I'm sorry about what happened at prom, but that really wasn't my fault. Puck just kind of...attacked me. Anyways, that's not what I needed to talk to you about...," Finn said apologetically in a nervous tone, trying his hardest not to let any weakness show. Quinn didn't respond well to weakness.

"Okay...well, what is it then Finn?" Quinn asked curiously, furrowing her brow and placing a hand on her hip in a stance that could only say 'hurry up and get on with it already, I have more important things to do'.

"Well...the thing is Quinn, I...I...," Finn stammered out, trying his hardest to form the words, but they just couldn't seem to come out. _Okay, enough of this Finn, snap out of it already! Man up dude!_ Finn thought to himself. "I have to break up with you because I'm g-gay," Finn exclaimed rather loudly, his voice faltering a bit when he uttered the words "I'm gay".

Quinn merely stared at him blankly for a few seconds. For those few seconds, Finn thought maybe she hadn't heard him, but then suddenly she was laughing and shaking her head. Why was she laughing? This was not funny... Maybe she's gone crazy, Finn thought.

"Finn," Quinn said through fits of laughter, "you're not gay! I'm your girlfriend for God sakes! You like girls, you've always liked girls...right?" Quinn said and just then the laughter stopped and her expression turned serious as she set her gaze on Finn. The quarterback merely looked down at her with a look of shame and guilt in his eyes.

"Oh my God...," Quinn gasped as she put a hand up to her mouth. "I mean, I knew Puck was, but...Oh my God! The two of you are... You're together aren't you? Or you've at least been fucking him," Quinn uttered with sudden realization, finally piecing the events of the last month or so together in her mind. "That's why you've been spending so much time together...and why you're always gazing at each other...and why he was so jealous of me and you seemed so pleased about it...," Quinn continued to put everything together in her mind, looking up at Finn with tears in the corners of her eyes. "I've been such an idiot, haven't I?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

"No Quinn, of course not, you couldn't have known! I'm just so, sooo sorry! I never meant to hurt you like this. I honestly didn't know what I was when we started dating, I didn't realize until...until Puck kissed me that I was...gay. It had nothing to do with you, I swear! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm so, sooo sorry...," Finn exclaimed in the most apologetic tone he could, trying to let Quinn know just how sorry he truly was for putting her through all this.

"Why is it never me Finn? Why does everyone keep falling in love all around me and no one ever falls for me? Sure, they do for a little while, but it never lasts...Is there something wrong with me? Is that it?" Quinn asked, tears streaming down her face now, nothing but sadness in her voice.

"No, that's not it at all Quinn! You are a beautiful and amazing girl and any guy is gonna be so lucky to have you! If I didn't like dudes, you'd be my first pick for a girlfriend. I really mean that Quinn. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, so don't you ever let yourself think that," Finn said with a sudden burst of wisdom and emotion that he didn't know he had inside him. He smiled down at Quinn and placed his hand on her shoulder to let her know that he had truly meant every word.

"Thanks Finn, that means a lot," Quinn said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a weak smile. She was taking this much better than he had expected. He knew it would take some time for her to completely forgive him for everything, but at least she didn't seem too upset right now.

"Anytime Quinn. This might sound corny and dumb, but I really would like us to still be friends, if that's at all possible...I understand if you don't want to...," Finn suggested tentatively, sneaking glances at Quinn to try and judge how she felt about the situation.

"It's gonna take some time for me to process all of this Finn, but I think someday I'd like that too," Quinn said with a smile and reached out to pull Finn into a gentle hug. She was much shorter than him and had to resort to hugging him around his chest and waist. Finn returned the hug, awkwardly hugging Quinn around her head and shoulders.

As the hug ended and Quinn pulled herself off of Finn, she smiled up at the boy yet again. "So...you and Puck...should I expect to see you two walking down the halls hand in hand today or what?" Quinn asked as her smile turned into a full on sly grin.

Finn merely smiled weakly in return and blushed heavily. "No...Puck doesn't love me, Quinn...He made that very clear on prom night. It's time for me to move on, I think," Finn said with a touch of sadness in his tone. He had to find the strength within him to keep from tearing up again.

"Whatever he said Finn, you can't believe it. You know him, feelings are not Puck's forte. He may not realize he's in love with you yet, but I sure do and so does anyone else who has eyes. He lights up whenever you're around, he always has Finn. Don't give up on him just yet, okay?"

Just when Finn was about to answer, he spotted Puck coming down the hall towards them, looking right at Finn with a look of determination in his eyes. He didn't look angry though, he looked...what was that? Was that...happiness etched on his face? Finn was confused. He didn't have long to be confused though because suddenly Puck was standing in front of him and Quinn, looking Finn directly in his eyes with...was that...guilt? No, couldn't be...

"Hey dude, mind if I talk to you for a sec. It's pretty important. You don't mind if I steal your boyfriend away for a sec, do you Q?" Puck asked with a slight growl in his voice. Guess he still wasn't over the whole prom night thing.

"You kind of already did," Quinn said under her breath, but only loud enough for Finn to hear, causing him to instantly nudge her with his elbow to shut her up. "I mean, of course Puck," Quinn said with a smile as she began to walk away and trained her eyes on Finn with a knowing gaze. "He's all yours."

FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP

Puck hadn't really understood why Quinn had sounded so weird when she said "He's all yours", but he didn't really have much time to think about it. He needed to talk to Finn and he needed to talk to him right fucking now. He needed to make the boy see how sorry he was about the other night; he needed him to see that he actually loved the doofus.

Before he knew it, he was dragging Finn by his arm into a deserted classroom, checking inside to make absolutely sure there was no one in there before leading Finn inside and shutting the door behind them. He may be ready to confess his true feelings for Finn, but he certainly wasn't ready for the whole fucking school to know about it. He was still a badass after all, even if he was in love with a dude.

Finn impatiently turned towards Puck, arms crossed, looking slightly angry and annoyed, but mostly just really hurt, and that killed Puck inside. "What's this about dude? I've got to get to class soon...," Finn asked impatiently under his breath, refusing to meet Puck's gaze.

"Dude, I know you have a free period, stop bullshitting me. Besides, this is really fucking important so just hear me out, okay?" Puck retorted, his voice shaking a little with nervousness. He may be a badass, but he wasn't completely immune to emotions. This was going to be really difficult for him.

Finn merely nodded and lifted his head to look up into Puck's eyes and fuck if Puck's heart didn't melt right fucking there. _Those goddamn eyes...I can't think when he's looking at me with those beautiful eyes..._

Puck somehow managed to regain his train of thought and finally started to tell Finn what he knew had been building up inside of him for a very long time. "Look dude...this isn't fucking easy for me okay? I mean, you told me you fucking loved me and...and I freaked out on you and it was wrong. I'm just...I'm so sorry Finn. Like, so fucking sorry, you have no idea. You didn't deserve any of that, fuck you deserve so much better than that...so much better. I just... I was scared, alright? And you know that's not easy for me to say. I was fucking scared of the way your confession made me...feel," Puck grimaced a little at that word, still slightly uncomfortable with the idea of himself having actually _feelings_ for someone, especially his best friend. "Yeah, it made me angry, but only because...because I was fucking scared that I was in love with you too alright?" Puck quickly spat out, finally building up the courage to utter the words.

Puck took this time to pause and observe Finn. He was so...beautiful. Even with his mouth ajar with shock and that dopey, confused expression on his face he was still the most beautiful boy in the world to Puck. _His_ boy.

"I was mad because I didn't want it to be true, I didn't want to be in love with you...I blamed you for the feelings I was having and I saw your love confession as a way of forcing me to deal with shit that I just...wasn't ready to deal with. I just...I wish I could take it all back dude. I wish I could fucking go back in time and never freak out on you like I did because it has been tearing me up inside all weekend knowing that I hurt you that bad, that I could ever hurt you like that...because...all I wanna fucking do is make you happy. That's all I fucking want. Because...I love you Finn. So fucking much. And I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it and I'm sorry it took me hurting you so badly for me to finally come to terms with it. I think a part of me has always loved you...I would give anything, do anything, if you could somehow just forgive me and give me a chance. I know that might be too much for you right now, but...I'm not sure I can live without you, dude. I don't even want to think about my life without you in it...I just...I love you. I fucking love you and I wanted you to know that," Puck finally finished, taking a big sigh of relief and rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans before finally looking Finn in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes...

"I...I just...I don't even...this is a lot to...I really just...don't know what to say Puck...," Finn said as he stood awkwardly looking at the jock, hugging himself tightly as if he was trying to protect himself from something. From getting hurt again maybe?

Puck walked up to Finn and took his hands in his own, staring deep into his eyes with nothing but love in his own. "Just tell me you love me too... I'd give anything just to fucking hear you say the words again...I know you still do Finn, feelings just don't go away overnight. I know I hurt you, and you have no idea how badly I feel about that, but I promise you...I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you by never hurting you again if that's what it takes. Just...tell me we can be together...," Puck pleaded with his voice and his eyes, trying to pull Finn closer to him with his hands.

Finn pulled away and removed his hands from Puck's, taking a couple steps back away from Puck and averting his gaze away from the boy. It was then that Puck saw the tears brimming in his eyes and the thought that Finn was still so upset made Puck's heart ache with sadness.

"I don't think...I don't think I can do that Puck," Finn said with a strained voice that made it sound like he was trying very hard not to cry. "It's just...how do I know this is real? How do I know you're not just gonna take it all back the minute you're feelings start to become "too much" again? I can't let you hurt me again Puck, I...I won't," Finn said with a quiver in his voice, doing his best to sound strong.

"You've hurt me twice already Puck and we've only been fooling around for like a month... One month and you've already freaked out on me and broken my heart twice. I'm not sure I could handle that happening a third time...and I don't think I can trust that it won't happen again...," Finn finished, his voice fading into a sad whisper at the end as his eyes remained fixed on the floor.

Now Puck was the one who was heartbroken. He had put himself out there and told the only boy, fuck the only _person_, he had ever and would ever have feelings for that he was in love with him and he was being rejected. Well...maybe not rejected, but his feelings were not being fully returned at least. Puck's heart ached at Finn's words like he never knew it could, not only because Finn was saying they couldn't be together, but also because he had hurt Finn worse than he had realized. That hurt most of all.

"I completely understand dude...You're totally right, I hurt you and I have no right to ever expect you're forgiveness or love," Puck said, sadness clearly evident in his tone as he gazed longingly at Finn.

Just as Finn was turning to leave and walk out the door, Puck suddenly realized what a huge mistake he was making. He was letting the man he loved get away and he swore he would never let that happen. He loved him too much not to try with all of his might to get his boy to forgive him and take him back. He knew the love was still there, he just had to restore the trust somehow...

Puck reached out for Finn's arm and grabbed onto it tightly, stopping him just as he was about to leave the room. Finn turned to look at Puck with a questioning and hurt stare. "I know I hurt you...but this thing between us, I don't think it's over. I'm not gonna give up that easy. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to prove just how much I really love you and am ready to be with you for real. No matter how long it takes, I'll show you Finn and we'll be together because I know you still love me too," Puck said with a surge of bravery, looking deep into Finn's eyes to prove to him just how much he meant the words he had spoke.

Finn teared up a little at Puck's words, and Puck could've sworn he saw a slight smile cross Finn's lips before the boy slowly left the classroom, leaving Puck to ponder just how he was going to win his boy back...

FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP FP

The rest of the week was mostly a blur for Puck. He couldn't focus in any of his classes (the ones he actually went to anyways) and barely ate anything at meals. He barely saw Finn during the week, and when he did see the quarterback in passing, Finn would just ignore him or turn around and walk in the opposite direction. It broke Puck's heart every time, but he knew Finn just needed some space. Not talking to Finn hadn't erased him from his thoughts, however. All he could do was think about Finn and how he was going to win the boy back.

Puck may have been new to this whole feelings thing, but he knew it was going to take something big in order for Finn to forgive him and to believe that his feelings for him were real. It was going to have to be some kind of big spectacle, something to show Finn just how far he was willing to go to get him to be with him...

Suddenly, Puck had an idea. And it was a perfect idea, he couldn't even believe he hadn't thought of it before! It was simple, yet big at the same time. In fact, if Puck really thought about it, it was the only way he would ever want to try and win Finn back. It just...fir perfectly with their lifestyle. Puck knew what he had to do now and that gave him the strength to make it through the rest of the week, anxiously awaiting the next glee club meeting...

Finally, it was the end of the school day and Puck had been running through his plan in his mind for the past couple of days for how he would win Finn back and get him to forgive him. He really hoped this would work, it kind of had to. Less than a week without Finn and Puck already felt like he was starting to fall apart a little. He wasn't himself without Finn, he simply couldn't function properly without the boy he loved near him. He wanted to be with Finn all the time and needed this plan to work more than anything so that he could make that a reality.

Puck arrived at the choir room to find most of the glee club already gathered there. Mr. Schue was already standing by the white board ready to write something down and begin today's brainstorming session for Nationals. Before he could start talking, however, Puck walked up to him to explain his plan, hoping the Spanish teacher would allow him to go through with it.

"Hey Mr. Schue, I know you've probably got big plans for today and whatever because of Nationals being so close and everything, but do you mind if I just sing a quick song to start us off today? It's kind of important...," Puck asked in a whisper, leaning in close to Mr. Schue so that no one else would overhear.

"Umm, sure Puck, I don't see why not. Just, don't take too long okay? We have a lot of stuff to cover today," Mr. Schue whispered back seriously, sounding a little confused about Puck's sudden desire to sing a solo. But he allowed it nonetheless, and stepped aside to give Puck the floor to sing.

"Okay everyone, it appears Puck has a song he'd really like to sing for us today. So let's give him our attention please," Mr. Schue announced loudly to the glee club, who all seemed to stop chatting with one another at that moment and stared confusedly at Puck.

Puck ignored them the best he could. This wasn't about them, it wasn't about any of them. It was only about him, his boy. Finn fucking Hudson. He smiled a sheepish grin at Finn, who gave a small, yet still hurt, smile back. No one else in the room existed for Puck, there was just Finn. He got his guitar ready and prepared for what he was about to do.

"So, I know most of you are probably confused by what I'm doing up here cause I don't normally do solos...like ever. But...there's sorta this guy I'm in love with and I need to let him know, through song, just how much he means to me. I kinda hurt him and I need him to know that I will never, ever do that again if he will just give me another chance," Puck bravely announced to all of glee club, who, with the exception of Quinn and Kurt, gasped and cried out with shock that Noah Puckerman was in love - with a _man_!

Before any of them could say anything about it, however, Puck motioned for the band to start playing (he had run the song by them just prior to his announcement) and began to sing and strum away on his guitar:

_Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<br>_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

**The entire time Puck sang, he never took his eyes off of Finn. He smiled at the boy as he prepared to start the chorus and his heart leapt with joy as his boy smiled his goofy grin back at him. **__

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

**Puck continued to smile at Finn as the quarterback merely continued to smile back, shaking his head in disbelief at Puck's song choice. **__

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

**And Puck meant every single one of those words, always would...**__

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

**Puck continued to inch his way closer to Finn's chair, who was luckily sitting in the very front row next to Rachel. Rachel's mouth was open in shock as her gaze shifted between the two smiling boys. Puck didn't even notice, all he noticed was Finn's smiling face...**__

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<br>Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now<em>

**Suddenly, Puck was down on both knees, still playing guitar. He looked up into Finn's eyes with tears brimming in the corners of his own, using them to silently beg the boy to take him back**__

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>I'm lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

**He really was lucky. He was just sorry it had taken him so fucking long to realize it...**

Once the song was over, Puck remained on his knees in front of Finn, who now also had tears in his eyes. They looked like tears of happiness now though, judging from the dopey grin on the boy's face. Puck took off his guitar and set it gently on the floor beside him and his heart melted at seeing Finn happy, knowing that he had made him feel that way. He wanted to make Finn happy for the rest of his life.

"Finn Hudson...if it wasn't already clear, I hope that showed you just how fucking in love with you I am. Never loved anyone or anything more in my entire life. You're my everything...and I am so sorry it took me so long to realize that. I'm even more sorry that I hurt you because all I ever wanna do is make you happy. I wanna be with you, forever Finn. And I will sing as many songs as it takes, do absolutely anything I have to do until your mine. So...here I am...on my knees begging for forgiveness. But more than that, I'm on my knees begging for you to say you love me as much as I know you do," Puck uttered bravely, not even caring that the whole glee club was staring at both him and Finn with shock and awe, their mouths all hanging open. All he could see was Finn, crying tears of happiness and smiling down at him.

Just then Finn stood up and Puck's heart stopped because he thought for a moment that Finn was going to leave and he would truly never be with the boy he loved so dearly. Instead, Finn reached out his hand for Puck's, who eagerly placed it in Finn's. Finn yanked him up so they were standing face to face, mere centimetres apart.

"So...what do you say? Still love me?" Puck asked with a nervous voice, scared that Finn would say no and leave him forever. He didn't think he could handle that.

"'Course I fucking love you dude, more than anything. The trust is gonna take some time...but I'm willing to work on it if you are, " Finn said with a huge dorky grin on his face, unable to stay mad at Puck any longer.

Puck breathed a sigh of relief as his heart leapt with sheer joy and started beating really fast. "Thank God! I love you so fucking much Finn, don't know what I'd do without you. Of course I'm willing to work on it dickwad, what do you think all of this was for?" Puck joked, giving Finn a playful shove before pulling the boy into his arms and kissing him passionately on his lips.

Puck's heart melted as the kiss deepened, feeling a rush of emotions the strength of which he had never felt before. This is where he was meant to be, always. In Finn's arms with his lips on his boy's. _My boy...Finn is finally mine and I'm never letting him go_, Puck thought.

The kiss ended and two boys pushed their foreheads together, smiling and breathing against each other, never wanting to stop touching each other. Suddenly, someone started clapping. Puck looked up to see that it was Kurt. There were tears in his eyes and he was standing up and clapping for the love that was unfolding in front of him. Then Quinn was joining in with the clapping and was getting up out of her seat as well. Next thing they knew, Puck and Finn were watching all of the glee club members standing up and applauding their love. Even Rachel was clapping. Both boys turned to each other and smiled some more, so happy to be accepted by all of their friends.

"So...does this mean we're boyfriends now?" Finn asked with a smile, pulling Puck back into his arms as the applause continued and even Mr. Schue joined in.

"'Course dumbass, I said I was fucking in love with you didn't I?" Puck smiled back, wrapping his arms protectively around Finn's waste as Finn did the same with Puck's neck.

` "You know, you should probably start treating me nicer then. If you really love me as much as you say," Finn whispered jokingly as his lips inched closer to Puck's, desperately wanting to kiss the man he loved and never stop.

"Not a chance fucktard," Puck whispered jokingly back with a loving smile, the only kind he really knew how to have around Finn anymore. He captured the boys lips lovingly with his own so that everyone would know just how lucky he was to have fallen in love with his best friend.

**Song credit - "Lucky" by Jason Mraz** **and Colbie Caillat**


End file.
